Stripped Of Innocence
by writingluverr82
Summary: "Annabeth's vision was blurry, even in the dark room she could hear everything, see everything, the loud bang of the music coming from just outside the locked bathroom door, her enemy's heavy breathing."
1. Chapter 1

_Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most._ - Sandra Bullock, Hope Floats

Annabeth let the hot shower cleanse her of the events of the night, the hot water blistering her skin and burning her scalp. She felt dirty, sick, unclean, like nothing could remove what happened tonight. She couldn't help but think of what made all this happen. Not matter how hard she tried, all she remembered was drinking. And drinking _a lot_. This would happen on my 21st birthday, she thought, my luck has always been the worst.

She finally realized the shower idea wasn't helping her. She turned the knob of the shower and stepped out. The steamed up bathroom dazed her for a second and made her stumble, but she regained her balance soon enough. She winced in pain, making her way from the shower to her bedroom.

She felt violated like that terrible, putrid man had be rid her of her purity and innocence. She made her way to her bedroom. Her roommate had papers sprawled over her bed, her laptop in complete view. She was typing away a term paper.

"So, how did the party go?" Faith said in her thick British accent.

"I honestly don't remember." Annabeth lied, she opened her drawer and found a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on. "I was really drunk." She chuckled nervously.

"Anna, you're with me too much. You've been getting drunk all the time lately and you're starting to develop a British accent." Faith chuckled and bounced off her bed.

Annabeth didn't respond. She honestly couldn't. Her whole body ached and she didn't want Faith to see her walk. She pulled the covers up to her shoulders, trying to hide her tears and mute her sobs. The bright light coming from Faith's corner of the room, had turned off. She was left in a room full of darkness. Just like tonight.

"Please, no, stop," Annabeth gasped. This man's hands were touching her, rubbing her. _No._

"Come on, baby," The husky voice said. He grunted as she tried kicking him in the groin. Anything to make him get off of her, "I know you want me. You said so yourself." His face came close to hers. She could make out his blonde hair, the mocha brown eyes, his acne scarred face. She felt like she was trapped in a horror movie and there was no way out.

"I never said that, please stop-" His lips crashed onto hers. He pressed himself against her. She could feel him unbuttoning her blouse. Annabeth's vision was blurry, even in the dark room she could hear everything, see everything, the loud bang of the music coming from just outside the locked bathroom door, her enemy's heavy breathing.

How could no one hear her screams? Or did the just not care? "Shut up," she heard from the man. She could feel him inside her. The burning wouldn't go away. Her screams subsided after a while, but never was it pleasure, only numbness. Her whole body felt numb, maybe it was good, maybe not.

The pain ended when she heard a zip of the man's jeans. She could only lie there, hoping and praying no one would see her like this. Half-naked and bleeding. Slowly, she pushed herself up. She winced in pain as she quickly found her jeans and her coat. Thankfully, she didn't need to take the time to put her shirt on.

Annabeth shoved through the crowd of people. She felt congested as she squeezed through everyone trying to make her way out of the club. She finally exited breathing in the bitter November air. What had happened? Was this all a dream? It felt all too real.

As she was about to call a taxi, a hand harshly squeezed her shoulder. Pain began to form on her shoulder. "Miss me?" The same husky voice whispered into her ear. Screaming filled the streets…

"Annabeth, Annabeth, wake up! You're having a bad dream wake up!" She flailed and kicked.

"Please, please, no! Don't." Annabeth sharply opened her eyes. Soon enough they were full of cold tears. She felt Faith wipe them away.

"Annabeth, you're fine. It's fine. We're safe. You'll be alright." Annabeth's heavy breathing finally slowed. Her dream was exactly what happened last night, except the man found her again. She felt Faith pulled the covers up. The bed squeaked as she slipped in. For the first time since Annabeth was little she shared a bed with someone. Oddly enough, she didn't mind one bit.

Annabeth awoke with pain in her lower half and a snoring Faith next to her. A recap of last night played back in her head. No matter what she didn't it wouldn't stop playing over and over again. It was pretty much the highest kind of torture she could have.

She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Faith, and made her way to the small kitchen. The coffee pot across the room was calling her name. When she left for college, her coffee maker was the first thing she packed. Nothing could beat the smell that arose from it.

As she waddled to the couch she remembered waking up screaming from her dream last night and how she awoke with Faith next to her. Annabeth's mind raced as she tried to think of an excuse to why she was screaming in her dreams. Nothing came to her head, at least the ones that did were pathetic, Faith was too smart to believe any of them. She was screwed.

Faith walked into the kitchen with her bright blue robe and a yawn forming on her face. "What happened last night, Annabeth?" _Shit. _

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth said. Hoping her days at the theater with her father paid off.

"You woke up screaming. Why do you think you woke up with me next to you this morning?"

"I don't know. But whatever happened, I don't remember it." Faith poured herself a cup of coffee and shrugged-not totally convinced, but she let it go. Annabeth was one to keep to herself. She needed to figure things out on her own.

"Okay, so what's the agenda for today?" Annabeth scoffed and looked at Faith. "What?"

"Faith, you know what the plans are. I leave on a plane today, remember?" Annabeth chuckled. "I'm going home for Thanksgiving." Faith groaned once Annabeth walked back to the sink and leaned against the counter.

"It's not that long. Besides I promise I'll bring you back some of my stepmom's amazing food." Annabeth sighed softly. She wasn't sure if going home was what she really wanted to do. What if she woke up screaming again? Her father could see right through her. He would know if something was wrong. She still felt terrible and violated. The images of the night before kept popping through her head.

She was just going to hope and pray for the best and try to forget about everything that happened.

_Yeah, right._

**A/N: Sorry, I feel like I haven't updated in like **_**weeks.**_** This is another new series. I promise this is the last one. I really need to finish the others, right?**__**I've just been super, super busy with school. I finally finished my exams today. They were seriously the hardest thing ever, but I passed all of them! So I'm happy that I have no school for the next five days and I can write, write, WRITE! Oh, also what did you think of Harry Potter? (SPOILER!) I just loved the part where Harry & Hermione danced. It was something fun and romantic during a movie full of darkness and death. Oh, I also loved how Ron was all over Hermione like that. I just love them together. 3**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**-demigodgirl1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anyone can make you smile or cry, but it takes someone special to make you smile when you already have tears in your eyes._

**In life, we do things. Some we wish we had never done. Some we wish we could replay a million times in our heads. But they all make us who we are and in the end they shape every detail about us. If we were to reverse any of them we wouldn't be the person we are. So just live, make mistakes, have wonderful memories. But never second guess who you are, where you have been and mostly where it is you are going.** **Annabeth didn't realize this thought was going through her head over and over until the attendant had told everyone they were landing soon. Why had she been thinking about this? She would never wish that she could replay that dreadful night in her head again and she more than anything wanted to reverse that event. She decided to let it go for now and she gathered her things together. **

Annabeth stepped off the plane to find herself in three inches of snow. _Good ol' Michigan._ She didn't realize how much she missed the bitterness in the wind until she felt it on her cheeks. She began to scan the crowd of people for her dad.

After almost giving up and on the phone with a taxi service, she found her father waving frantically and calling her name. "Annie!" She hadn't heard that one before.

"Hey, Dad." She chuckled as he pulled her into a hug. He smelt of coffee and white-out. Annabeth slightly pulled away. "I've missed you." He smiled.

"Well, the house isn't the same without you," He replied, wrapping an arm around Annabeth's waist leading her to the car. Usually him doing that was something normal and not out of the ordinary, but this time it was uncomfortable. She didn't want anyone to touch her, but she wasn't going to make him do that. "So, how's New York? Is it everything you expected?"

Annabeth tried to act excited to move out of his arms, "It's so amazing. The people are nicer than they look," She chuckled. "And it's so beautiful, especially around this time of year. I went Ice Skating for the first time in Central Park the other day."

Her father chuckled, "I remember you always talked about doing that. You wanted to visit New York so bad, but we were never able to afford it." He sighed.

"Yeah," Annabeth mumbled softly. Never had she felt this way around her father, she was so uncomfortable. Her stomach was becoming tight and she was feeling nauseous. Thankfully, they had reached their car. She hopped in taking slow deep breaths. He father gave her a funny look, "Annabeth, are you alright?" She cleared her throat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm not use to flying, remember?" she chuckled softly. "I need to get use to not being in the air."

Her father nodded, "Oh, right." Then started the car towards home.

Annabeth opened the door to the smell of warm apple pie and gingerbread cookies. "Annie?" Apparently, that was her knew nickname.

"Evanna, is that you?" Annabeth asked. Evanna popped her head out from the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Annie!" Evanna almost busted through the door running. Annabeth had the wind knock out of her as Evanna ran into her and wrapped her arms around Annabeth's neck. "I've missed you. My sister is never home anymore!" she chuckled. Evanna pushed away and took Annabeth's hand. "Come, come, let me show you what I've made. The first of many parties is tonight." Evanna's vibrant red hair bounced while she ran into the kitchen.

Never had Annabeth seen so much food. The kitchen island was covered with every kind of dessert and appetizer; the counters were invisible underneath the plates and silverware, and the main dishes. Evanna was never this extravagant. Annabeth didn't realize her mouth was open until she began to talk, "Evanna, what is all this?"

"Do you like it?" She chuckled and clapped her hands together, in her normal bubbly way. "The party tonight is with my friends. I wanted to make sure everything was _perfect._"

"Oh," Annabeth was disappointed that Evanna's friends were coming. She was hoping to see her friends there too. "Y-yeah, everything looks incredible, you did an amazing job."

"Oh, thank you! I've worked on it all day. I was freaking out, I had to cook, and clean. Ugh, I have never worked so hard in my entire life." Evanna was probably right, she had barely lifted a finger in anything. Everything was always done for her, which wasn't a surprise considering who her mother was. Annabeth had to work for _everything. _It didn't bother her, really. But she didn't enjoy seeing Evanna's mother.

She thanked whoever was listening every day that Emma wasn't her real mother. Never would she want to be Emma Delion's daughter. Her father never talked about her biological mother very much. Annabeth only knew she left was she was young, her mother left with everything, except Annabeth.

"Well, everything looks incredible." Annabeth paused and sighed softly. "I think I'm going to sleep for a little bit, jet leg. I hate flying."

"Oh, I just love flying!" Evanna gushed. "Okay, well sleep tight. I'll make sure to wake you before the party. I want you to meet some of my friends." Annabeth nodded, dragging her suitcases up to her old room.

The door squeaked as Annabeth opened it. She turned on the lights to reveal memories. Memories she never thought she would remember again-that night had made her think it was her last. She didn't remember how small her room really was. Her small bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall. The bed was still fully made and the pillows were perfectly placed on the bed. Juanita must have been in here. She hated anyone cleaning her room, or going through her things, especially a maid.

Annabeth analyzed the room, something inside her was telling her that something was wrong. The green walls felt darker, more haunted. In the pictures of Annabeth and her friends, they were all smiling, but Annabeth's face was scared, sad. Never had they looked this way before. The pictures had shown the happiness on their faces, now…she couldn't even explain. The only thing that still seemed to be the same was her bookshelves. Every book was in the same place where she last left it. Dust was collecting on the shelves. It was the one thing no one touched, even Juanita. She _never _allowed people to read her books. It was the only thing that made her feel like this was her room, her home.

She opened the closet door and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. No matter how much she didn't want to ruin the perfection of her bed, she couldn't help it. Instantly, she fell asleep, only to find herself in the arms of someone she never wanted to see again.

_The man's arms were wrapped around Annabeth's waist. Her breathing was heavy, a cold sweat was breaking out on her forehead. She could feel the man's arms move lower and lower. How had she wound up in the arms of this putrid man? Just like before she heard the zip of her jeans. Tears began falling from her eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her cries. She sucked them back and began fighting. Adrenaline pumped through her body, and she kicked him in the groin. The man tumbled over in pain, now was her chance. She ran. She ran until her muscles ached, she ran until her lungs were about to explode, she ran until she had no idea where she was. Slowly, she stopped to look around. A hand smacked her shoulder, "You can run, but you can't hide." Her screams filled the city, and everything went dark._

Once again she woke up flailing, thrashing and screaming. She could already tell that that night will haunt her forever-whether it is in her dreams, or thoughts. Annabeth pushed herself up off of her bed. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and could feel some on her back. She groaned and looked at the clock next to her, _6:45. _Evanna's party started in a half hour, Annabeth had just enough time to shower and get ready. She wasn't one to get ready in an hour-it didn't take her that long.

Just a half hour later, Annabeth had finished getting ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. Evanna had agreed to let her borrow, one of her tops. Technically, Annabeth didn't ask for one of her tops, it turned out that she just wanted Annabeth to wear something other than a Yankees t-shirt. The top sparkled in the light. Evanna had also talked Annabeth into wearing one of her skirts. That had been one of the worst ideas in the world. Her eyes moved to the bottom of the mirror, the silver skirt looked like something that was taken off of the Christmas tree in her bedroom.

Annabeth was stubborn enough to fight with Evanna about the shoes, so what covered her feet was her fluffy, rainbow slippers. _Nothing like making Evanna mad, _she thought. Annabeth happily walked from the bathroom and into the living room. Once she entered, the lights were off, confused, she walked towards the door to turn them on.

"SURPRISE!" Annabeth turned around to find something she definitely didn't expect.

**A/N: Well I planned on updating more than I did during Thanksgiving break, but apparently my life had other plans. Anyways I won't go into it, but I was finally able to sit down and type for a little bit, let my worries go away. Oh, I don't know if I said this already, but I PASSED MY EXAMS! I was so happy when I got the results. So, anyways someone asked me in a review if this was a Percy & Annabeth story, yes it is. I'm trying to make my stories more detailed and actually have a story, before they meet. Who knows, Percy might even be already taken…?(hint, hint.) What do you think is going to (or want to) happen?**

**-demigodgirl1**


	3. Chapter 3

_Did you ever fall for someone you know you shouldn't? Try hard to fight your feelings, but you just couldn't? You fall deeper with each passing day, but try to hide it in every possible way. -Unknown_

"SURPRISE!" Annabeth turned around to find something she definitely didn't expect. "WELCOME HOME, ANNABETH!" Annabeth groaned through her smile. She knew exactly what this was. _A freaking welcome back party, just great._

"Hey, everybody," she said, her voice shaky. She didn't like this one bit, and she knew who planned it. Evanna. "Evanna, c-can I talk to you in the kitchen please?"

"Sure," she bounced towards Annabeth. "Don't you just love your surprise?" Once they had reached the kitchen Annabeth answered her question.

"Ev," she paused pursing her lips. "We're best friends, but-"

"Hello, Annabeth," she twirled a hair in her finger. "We're _sisters!" _Sometimes Evanna is so stupid.

"Yeah, Ev I know." Annabeth scoffed slightly. "Why did you give me this party?" her voice was slowly getting louder, thankfully so was the music in the living room. "I've always told you, I hate parties and I will never like them."

"Annie," Evanna scoffed, and chuckled. "I honestly don't care at the moment. Your friends are out there and they're so excited to see you and catch up. I also want you to meet someone that…that's important to me. So please go out there and mingle, you can't be cooped up in your room reading a book all night." Annabeth took that as an insult.

"Well, what if I want to just hop in bed and read all night?" Evanna rolled her eyes and grabbed Annabeth by her wrist, pulling her back into the living room.

"Evanna, Evanna I don't want to," Evanna had pulled Annabeth to a man in the middle of the room holding a cup of punch. Once Annabeth go closer to him, she could make out his beautiful features. His sea green eyes sparkled when he smiled, she could see the muscles pop from his white V-neck shirt and his messy black hair was too perfect.

"Annabeth," Evanna interrupted her daydream.

"What?" She snapped.

"This is Percy," Evanna moved to Percy wrapping her arm around his waist. "My fiancé" Annabeth felt as if she had been slapped across the face.

"What?" she repeated.

"Annie, I'm marrying Percy," Evanna said nervously.

"Oh," Annabeth stood there confused. How could this-this normal looking person be interested in Evanna? She was…she was something else. "Can I talk to you for a second, Ev?" Annabeth turned on her heels, knowing Evanna would follow.

"Ev, I talk to you almost every day, and you never said anything about a…a Percy,"

"Well, I guess it never came up." Evanna shrugged her shoulders, trying not to make eye contact.

"What in Hades do you mean it never came up? Zues' balls, Evanna! You couldn't mention to your sister that you were getting married to? You couldn't mention to the one person you can rely on the most, that you're getting married?" Annabeth was nearly in tears, not over the fact that Evanna was marrying someone who probably didn't have anything in common with, but that she never told her until now. "Whatever, Ev." Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek. "Thanks for the party, but I'm really not in a party mood. So…yeah." Annabeth left leaving Evanna feeling alone for the first time in her life.

Annabeth made her way back into the living room, passing her old friends and a few members of her family. Half of them were already drunk and probably had forgotten why they were even there. The loud music and the congestment of people made her uneasy. She suddenly felt someone grab her wrist, and the memories of that night passed through her mind. She gasped and turned around and pulled her arm away at the same time.

"Please let go of me!" She gasped, her eyes closed. "Stop, please, please stop!"

"Annabeth, Annabeth. It's me." She heard a husky voice say, but one that wasn't quite familiar. Her eyes sprung open, her vision was blurry and her hands were shaking. Once her vision cleared she could make out Percy's face. _Oh, Percy. _

"Oh, Percy. It's just you." Annabeth sighed.

"Well, thanks." He chuckled.

"No, no. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. You scared me is all. What do you need?"

"Nothing, nothing." He paused clearing his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "You just, seemed upset about Evanna and I."

"I'm not. I was j-just caught off guard. My sister has never mentioned you until today." Annabeth ran a hand through her blonde locks. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm just pretty surprised by this party, I mean I honestly wasn't expecting it." She chuckled nervously. "I just came back from New York today and I wanted to spend time with my family, not a room full of people I planned on never seeing again. Evan just doesn't know when something is a good time or not." Annabeth paused. "Honestly, Evan doesn't know a lot."

Percy chuckled. His green eyes sparkled once his cheekbones moved up. Annabeth could've stared and analyzed Percy's features all night. She pulled herself out of her trance. What was she thinking? This was her sister's _fiancée. _It was crazy for her to be feeling this way.

"I have this big test when I get back a-and I really need to study…" Percy held his hands up teasingly.

"Well, by all means, Ms. Wise Girl, go right ahead." Annabeth chuckled.

"Wise Girl, huh?" she shrugged. "You're a good nicknamer." Annabeth walked through a sea of people. Annabeth stopped in her tracks to remember the night Evanna had called her to tell her that she met a guy who loved swimming in the ocean. She began to hop up the stairs and turned on her heels to see Percy only a few feet away.

"Aren't you the one who loves swimming in the ocean?" Percy looked confused, but nodded. Annabeth chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Right. Remember the day you asked Evanna for her hand in marriage? Well apparently you're a Seaweed Brain for not realizing when you marry Evanna, you marry me too."

**A/N: I'm seriously in love with the last quote. I find it hilarious. You'll find out how Percy will realize that he's going to be marrying Annabeth along with Evanna and how Annabeth's night with the mystery man will be affecting her everyday life. I thought I would answer a few replies to the last two chapters! SO here they are.**

**-AcadmicGames: Well aren't you an amazing guesser? Great job! Yeah, I thought I'd incorporate my home state into the story. Michigan is barely ever mentioned in ANYTHING! I need to give my home some LOVE!**

**-AnnabethIsTheBest: You seriously are the best. You are my FAVORITE reviewer and best. I love your idea, but for once I have a lot of ideas for this story! xD**

**-Abigail Thalia La Rue: Thanks so much! I just started Earth Science. It sucks. I'm so bad at it it's not even funny! Lol xD**

**Keep reviewing & I'll keep replying!**

**-demigodgirl1**


	4. Chapter 4

_I wish my brain had a map to tell my heart where to go._

Annabeth awoke with a start. Her muscles ached and head throbbed. Why is it always the same dream? Nothing's changed, apparently nothing will. Struggling to get her mind off the dream, she played back the night before. Of course, Evanna had to ruin her being welcomed back, by announcing she was getting married. Typical Evanna, always center of attention.

Annabeth made her way out of her bed and to the robe that was hanging in the bathroom. Once covered and finally warm, she dragged her feet downstairs. She allowed her mind to wander, it began to go to Percy. What had gone on last night? He called her something odd, something she had never heard before and never heard anyone say before. _What was it? Oh, Wise Girl. _Nice ring.

She poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboard. She spun around to sit at the kitchen table, but found Percy standing in back of her. She shrieked in surprise. "Percy!" her coffee mug fell to the floor, shattering. "Oh, shoot!"

"Annabeth, I'm sorry," they both began to pick up the broken pieces of glass. The silence between the two of them wasn't awkward, at least from how Annabeth was perceiving it, although, she couldn't help but wonder why he was standing so close to her in the first place.

"Percy, why were you standing so close to me anyways," she tried to sound lighthearted, but she sounded more snappy than anything.

"I'm not sure, I was going to grab a mug, but I was going to ask you a question-"

"That close to me?" she cut off, he ignored her and continued.

"I wanted to ask you what you meant when you said 'when you marry Evanna you marry me, too'" Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched.

"What I meant was that Evanna and I are as close as sisters can get," Annabeth pushed herself off the ground, picking up the last of the glass and throwing it away. She slapped her hands together and continued, "I was always the one who had to take care of Evanna, when my dad and her mom went to press conferences or away, yeah, we had a nanny, but she was pretty much there to make sure we were alright. I cooked for Evanna, helped her with her homework, cleaned the house. I was pretty much a mom all throughout my childhood." Annabeth started to clean up the coffee that had spilled on the counter and floor.

"I didn't know anything different. My mom passed away when I was two and my dad married Jessica when I was five, I never liked her, but I knew my dad loved her so I put up with her. Evanna, of course, loved her mother, but I never had the heart to tell her that her mom probably didn't love-" she stopped herself, Annabeth was a good judge of character and always had been. She could read Jessica from the moment she saw her, she wasn't a loving, caring person. Percy was now getting on her nerves, whatever it was about him made Annabeth not care what she told him, against her will she felt she could tell him anything.

"So, I told you half my life story, what's yours?" Annabeth smirked. Percy chuckled and sat at the kitchen table along with Annabeth. Their conversation flowed with things to talk about, they found things in common, Percy realized Annabeth was the smartest person he'd ever known. Annabeth found out Percy was loyal and kind. She found herself laughing at the stupidest things, he found himself smiling once she laughed. Her laugh was contagious, so were her grey eyes. Percy was mesmerized by her eyes.

"I don't get it," Percy said, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Don't get what?" Annabeth asked against her cup of coffee.

"How you and Evan are sisters. You are so different." He chuckled.

"Well, Evan never really had to grow up. I did. I was always taking care of her. I was mature by the time I was thirteen. So, I've known what I've wanted to do since I was fourteen, Evan I don't think ever knew what she wanted." Annabeth paused, pulling her right leg to her chest. "Evan and I are especially different, in a way that I will do anything to get what I want, and Evan…well Evan she-she's sneaky, but something will always make her give up." She shrugged. "But, whatever," she walked to the dishwasher and placed the cup in. "Evan and I are two totally different people, and we always will be."

Annabeth walked up the stairs, leaving Percy to his thoughts. Something inside him stung, he couldn't put his finger on it, maybe it was that Annabeth had left him. He could talk to her all day long, it was different with Evanna. She would always turn the conversation into something about her. Annabeth allowed him to tell her anything about himself. He loved that, he wanted to share what he loved and what he did for a living with other people. Annabeth allowed him to do that.

"Hey, baby," Evanna came up from behind him kissing his neck. Percy cleared his throat and stood up from the chair.

"Good morning," he ran his fingers through his hair, still trying to think about the stinging feeling in his stomach.

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour or two," Percy leaned against the counter, Evanna made her way to him wrapping her arms around his waist. She looked up at him hoping he would kiss her first. He unraveled her arms from his waist.

"I have a lot of work to do, papers are piling up, so I should get going," With that Percy left and for the first time he didn't kiss Evanna.

**A/N: Another chapter! Hopefully, there will be many more updates over the next two weeks! It's finally Christmas Break! And that makes me soooo happy!**

**ARedRose4Me: No, I'm not going to make Annabeth pregnant, haha. Yeah, it would be said I think that might ruin the whole story for the people who are reading the story and for me, too.**

**Olympian1999: Oh, don't cry! Everyone who reviews is my favorite reviewer! xD**

**AnnabethIsTheBest: I tried to explain it the best I could while Percy & Annabeth were talking, if you still don't understand PM me. You're welcome!**

**Afro dude: Sorry that my stories don't exceed you expectations, but this is my favorite way to write Percy and Annabeth stories, so if you don't like them don't read and don't review.**

**Acadmicreviews: Thank you! I love to know people love my stories. I love writing them, too!**

**-demigodgirl1 **


	5. Chapter 5

_I love. Have loved. And will love._

Annabeth awoke with a start, the black eyes from the man pierced into her mind. The vision floated there for minutes, until she began to read from her architectural book. It relaxed her and took her mind off of everything.

"Knock, knock," Evanna sang, opening the door. "Hey, Annie. Good morning." Evanna skipped towards Annabeth's bed and jumped onto it. "You ready for a big, busy day today?" Annabeth rubbed her eyes, trying to get used to someone talking so loud to her so early in the morning.

"What do you mean?" she yawned.

"What I mean is we have a lot of errands to run today." Evanna scoffed. "I'm hosting another party tonight, and I have to get a few more things done for the wedding." Evanna smacked the bed. "Come on, Anna! We need to go right now." Evanna ran out leaving a trail of Hollister perfume behind, Annabeth knew right away this was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0

"Please, tell me that this was the last store?" Annabeth groaned, stumbling while being weighed down by the bags that she held in her hands.

"Annabeth, you don't know how to have fun! Don't you remember all the times we used to go shopping for hours and hours? Those were the best times!" Evanna laughed.

"Yeah, well that was when I was eight years younger and enjoyed it. I have so much to do, Evan, I can't spend all day shopping with you."

"Of course you can. There's nothing stopping you, other than that stupid job of yours. Why do you even do your job? It seems like it takes up a lot of your time," she said scoffing, whilst chomping on her gum.

"I love my job, I could never ever let it go, no matter how much time it takes up. It's my life,"

"Now, that's your problem," Evanna chuckled, which made Annabeth's skin crawl. "your job takes up w-a-y too much of your time. I mean, you don't even have a boyfriend and you barely ever did in High School, Annie! How lame is that?" Annabeth stopped in her tracks.

"What did you just say?" her eyebrows scrunched. "I'm lame because I don't have a boyfriend? Oh, okay, so you're not lame because of all the guys you used to sleep with in High School?" Evanna's jaw dropped and she became speechless.

"Yeah, I heard all those guys sneak into your room late at night, I know about your abortion, I know everything, Evan!" Mascara filled tears streamed down Annabeth's face. "I'm your big sister. I know what you do, Evan. I know how strong you are and how weak you can be, but you know what? I've been through hell these last few months, okay? And Christmas is pushing me overboard, my job is falling through the cracks, I never have anyone to lean on, I'm alone in my apartment all the freaking time, and-and my life seems like its falling apart considering what happened at that stupid freaking bar. So please, Evan-please don't tell me that I'm lame, I know that. But don't ever, ever tell me that I'm not strong because I know I am, and I know that I break down like every single person in this world. And I know there's a light at the end of this tunnel. There always is." And with that Annabeth left, both of them with tears streaming down their face.

0o0o0o0o

Annabeth hadn't left her room. Whatever happened earlier, she wasn't happy about. Never had she gone off on Evan before. What the guy at the bar took away from her was more than her virginity, he took her feeling of safety, she felt more guarded around men. He took so much. Annabeth wiped her eyes, and blew her nose with the crumpled Kleenex she held in her hand. She heard a knock on the door.

"Annabeth, can I come in? We should talk." She had expected to hear Evanna's voice, but instead she heard a husky voice.

"Percy, I really don't want to talk right now. So, please just go away." Annabeth slammed her head back down on the pillow, at the same moment her phone vibrated on the side table. She turned on her side to pick it up. Her phone showed a picture of herself and Faith together at the movie. For the slightest second Annabeth felt a smile form on her face.

"Faith, you have no idea how happy I am to talk to you." Annabeth chuckled, lying on her back.

"It's great to hear you too, love." Faith chuckled. "So, how's bloody cold Michigan? Everything you've been anticipating?"

"Oh, it's so great. I've missed it. I know New York is almost the same way, but Michigan is really, really cold." Annabeth smirked.

"I'm still here," Percy sung. Annabeth threw her extra pillow at the door.

"Go away, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, so you found someone in Michigan, huh?" Faith teased.

"I did no such thing. It's Evan's fiancé, whom she didn't even bother to tell me about." Annabeth scoffed.

"No way! Devil child found someone to love her! That cannot be right. I-Is he hot?" Annabeth could hear Faith giggle through her hands.

"Very much so," Annabeth admitted. Faith could bring out her true feelings, they had been best friends for three year and knew everything about each other.

"Oh, so there is hope for me, eh?"

"There always has been, you're gorgeous."

"Puh-lease. You are like a goddess."

"Whatever, but I'm mostly glad you called because, I blew up on Evan earlier today." Annabeth ran a hand though her silky blonde curls. Then she heard a soft shuffle come from outside her door. "Percy Jackson, if you don't leave right now-"

"I'm going! Besides it sounds like you've got someone to talk to." She heard him snigger and walk away.

"I swear I'm going to kill him before my sister can even marry him."

"Annabeth, you were about to say something about you and your sister." Faith interrupted. Annabeth began to tell her about what had happened earlier that day-leaving out the bar part, she didn't want to particularly want to share that part.

"Faith, I don't know what to do." Annabeth held her head up with her hand, while she waited for Faith to answer.

"Annabeth, you can't take anything out on Evan. I know she's the most annoying, most ungrateful, most spoiled person I've ever met, but she's your sister. You need to work this out. She leans on you for everything and I know you lean on her. She looks up to you more than you know. Alright?" Faith tried soothing Annabeth, but she found it hard to do so over the phone.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to her. Thanks Fay,"

"You're welcome, love. Now go talk to Evan. Bye-bye." The phone was already dead before Annabeth had time to say good bye. She made her way across the hall to Evanna's room. Annabeth opened the door to see Evanna half asleep in her bed. Annabeth crawled into bed with her. Evan turned around, "What are you doing in here?" she whispered.

"I wanted to apologize about today," Annabeth replied, she began to rub Evanna's forehead, like she used to whenever Evanna had had a bad dream when they were younger. "I didn't mean to burst out all my emotions on you like that. I've been dealing with a lot of things lately and I just can't seem to deal properly. Please forgive me."

Evanna simply nodded and pulled Annabeth closer to her, wanting to soak up her sister finally being with her. Together they laid there in peace until they both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, now please guys don't make the last paragraph dirty or something, I hate when people do that. But, anyways how are your holidays? I'm in England visiting family right now, which seems to mean a lot of editing in my stories considering I almost used 'bloody' a few times. Maybe it's time for a Harry Potter story…?**

**Happy Holidays.**

**-demigodgirl1**


	6. Chapter 6

_ "What if?" is the scariest question we can ask ourselves. I seem to be the person who asks herself this question too much. I've been through enough to know that you can't take back time, it's a precious thing, but with passing time the what if's become bigger and they linger in your mind. We can't take back time, and make those what if's disappear. The what if's in life bring us to where we are now, whether good or bad. The what if's will lead us through our lives. But we need to learn not to make decisions on all different what if's, only one, 'What if I never got the chance?' _

Annabeth wasn't sure how after a week of having the same dream she never realized it. The man had on a name tag. Very blurry, but readable Annabeth had made out the name. Jacob Smit. "I've finally found you," she mumbled.

"What's that?" Annabeth jumped once she heard Percy's voice. Annabeth frantically closed her laptop.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" she snapped.

"What do you want with Jacob Smit?" she saw the look of worry and wonder in his eyes.

"I-It's nothing. Why?"

"Well, I'm interning for the police downtown and I saw his picture on file. I guess he's wanted all around the country."

"Do you know why?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged, "No idea." Annabeth re-opened her laptop re-looking at what she had found out about Jacob. Percy got on his knees to look at the screen with her.

"Jacob has a bigger criminal record than anything I've ever seen." Percy whispered with shock.

"He's wanted in 30 countries and moves a lot, which makes it even harder for the police." Annabeth ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and began writing.

"What are you doing?"

"He will be caught. I'm going to be sure of it." Ignoring Percy's question.

"How?" Percy questioned again. Annabeth packed her laptop away in her backpack, also placing a pair of jeans and two shirts. She threw her cell phone and iPod charger in and pocketed her phone. She went to her bookshelf and opened an old book carrying dust. Annabeth opened it to reveal it had been cut open in the middle with one-hundred dollar bills placed in it.

"Why-" Percy began.

"I lived with Evan. I needed a good hiding place." She smirked. Annabeth took them money and hid them in her bag.

"Annabeth, I ask again, what in Hades are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Jacob."

"No, you're not." Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist before she opened the door. "You're not going to find him alone."

"Well then by all means," Annabeth sharply pulled away from his grasp. "Come along."

**A/N: I'm feeling pretty mean. So I thought I'd leave you with this short little thing for a while. xD How did you like the beginning quote? I made it myself. But anyways, can you feel the tension between Percy and Annabeth? I love it. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**-demigodgirl1**


	7. Chapter 7

_All I want is someone to stay with me, no matter how hard it is to be with me._

"No, you're not." Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist before she opened the door. "You're not going to find him alone."

"Well then by all means," Annabeth sharply pulled away from his grasp. "Come along."

"What? I'm not coming?" Percy snapped.

"Then the only other option is to go myself," Annabeth turned trying to open the door again, but Percy grabbed her wrist once more pulling it away.

"A-annabeth, I can't let you. If something happens to you, I would never be able to forgive myself knowing I let you go alone." Once Percy said that, Annabeth felt something deep in her stomach turn. She wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Percy, I need to find him. Please, either come with me or let me go alone." Annabeth's eyes beat into his and he found the strength to let her go.

"Fine," Percy mumbled. "I'm coming."

"What was that?" Annabeth's lips curled into a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." She held her hand behind her ear, teasingly. "Tell me one more time."

"Annabeth! I'm coming with you!" Percy scoffed.

"Well then. I guess we have an understanding." Annabeth turned on her heels and opened the door. Percy ran to catch up with her.

"Wait," he whispered. "What are we going to tell Evan?" Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't thought of that one. She stood there thinking. Her brain scrambling for an idea.

"Well," Annabeth sighed. "Evan usually will fall for anything. So, I do know what we could say. You said you are interning at the police department?" Percy nodded and she continued. "Tell Evan that you need to investigate further into Jacob. I'll tell her my professor just emailed me asking us to write a report on an adventure we had or something. I don't know we'll wing that part of it, but listen we really have to go, I don't know how long Jacob is going to be in town or anywhere we can catch him for that matter. So we need to go!"\

Annabeth pulled Percy into the kitchen when Evanna was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Evan, I have to talk to you," Percy said to Evanna, yet he looked to Annabeth making sure she was sure of everything. She nodded, allowing him to continue. "I've gotten an assignment. There's this man named Jacob Smit. They want me try and find him, o-or see if I can track him down." Evanna scrunched her eyebrows, and Annabeth's heart stopped.

"But wait. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah," he carried the word out. "but they always make the interns do the hard work." He lied. The hardest thing the officers ever made him do was make 100 copies of a file, even that he could barely do. "I'll be safe I promise. But Annabeth has to tell you something too."

Evanna turned to her and Annabeth cleared her throat. "Yeah, my professor…he just emailed my class and we need to write about some kind of adventure we had. And I was thinking…" She trailed off, but continued. "Maybe my adventure would be trying to find this Jacob guy." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to sound convincing.

Evanna nodded, "Fine, but Annabeth I'm still counting on you to help me with my wedding. That's all I'm going to say." Evan kissed Percy and walked out. Annabeth waited to talk until Evanna could no longer hear them.

"Well, she doesn't like this, but," she sighed. "You wanted to tag along." Annabeth threw her backpack over her shoulder while heading out to Percy's truck.

"Don't blame me," Percy caught up with her, scoffing at her.

"No, I'm going to blame you because you bloody well know you could have stayed here." Annabeth had taken on to Faith's British words, and she liked them quite well. She found herself saying them even more lately.

"No, I couldn't have because you can't do this on your own and you need me."

"No I don't! I live in New York for goodness sakes. I think I can be on my own, thank you very much." Annabeth argued.

"You know what, Annabeth? I'm coming with you, end of story." Percy unlocked the truck doors and jumped in. He started the truck with Annabeth by his side. "Besides," he chuckled. "if we catch Jacob, I won't be an intern anymore."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating barely anything during Christmas Break. I've been a little busy and distracted by a lot of things. But anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Happy New Year!**

**-demigodgirl1**


	8. Chapter 8

_Love is patient, love is kind._

Annabeth could feel herself wanting to throw herself out the window and scream like no one could hear her. Percy. Was. Talking. About. Evanna.

She wasn't exactly sure why it made her skin crawl whenever Annabeth heard Evan's name coming from Percy's mouth.

"You know Evan is so different than anyone I've ever dated." Percy said, his eyes on the road.

"Surprising." Annabeth responded, sarcastically. Percy smirked and chuckled.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well," Annabeth sighed. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "Evan is different for everyone. She's this cranky, self-centered, controlling, airhead person," she paused. "but then she's also this incredible, sweet, kind, thoughtful sister. She has a good heart, you just got to dig really deep to get it outta her."

Percy looked at her like he had never before, mostly because he had never seen this side of her. Annabeth was _complimenting _Evan.

"What are you looking at me for?" Annabeth snapped.

"That's the first time I think you've complimented Evan."

"It probably is. I don't normally say those things about her, so don't plan on hearing it come from my mouth again." Percy chuckled, and to Annabeth's surprise, dropped the subject.

The drive was quiet. Neither minded the silence or tried in any way to start a conversation. The quiet was calming and content. Both windows were down, and Annabeth's feet were propped on the dashboard. Something she hadn't done since High School when her father went through a stage of wanting to explore the country.

"May I ask why you want to find this guy so bad?" Percy questioned, hesitant to questioning Annabeth. He looked at her and realized her eyes were welling up, "I-I mean I don't really need to know, It's just…I don't understand why you want to drop everything and go find him so suddenly."

Annabeth wasn't sure how to respond, although she knew he would ask or find out sooner or later. "It happened a few weeks ago." Annabeth lowered her head and picked at her nails, something she did when she didn't want to look at someone. "My friends dragged me out, they said it would relieve my stress from Exams, but what it did was only make it worse." She felt tears streaking down her face, but quickly wiped them away. "I was cornered by Jacob, he was dead drunk and stronger than I ever thought someone could be."

Jacob carried me to the nearest bedroom, and he took advantage of me. I couldn't do anything he was to strong, I screamed as loud as I could, but the music was too loud and no one could hear me." Annabeth was close to breaking down, but held it inside-it was the one thing she was the best at. She continued once the lump in her throat finally faded, "I-I just don't understand why he…why he, um, did it and I just need to find out." Percy saw Annabeth's face was relaxed, and she was calm. It wasn't right. She didn't have to be strong, she was allowed to cry.

"Annabeth, please don't hold anything in. Just let it out. You don't need to be strong all the time." He sighed softly.

"Yes I do, Percy. That's all I've ever been is strong. Ever since I was ten I needed to be strong. When my mom died I had to be strong to take care of Evan while my dad and stepmom went out of town. I had to be strong the day my first real boyfriend broke up with me. I had to be strong the day my father didn't see me graduate." Annabeth looked at her nails. "Percy, I've had to be strong all my life. It's the only way I can cope with things. Please, just let me be."

Percy gently placed his hand on Annabeth's leg. Annabeth thought it had to have been one of the best ways to say I'm sorry she's ever seen.

**A/N: So you like? I hope so. I can't find the time to write anymore. I'm trying to work on finishing all my series' and I'm stressed with school. I also am working on some Harry Potter fanfiction, I'm not quite sure whether or not I want to post it, because if it's terrible then I'll disgrace the beautiful name of Harry Potter and if that happens…well then kill me now. **

**Do you think I should post my Harry Potter one-shots?**

**-demigodgirl1**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy was annoying. That's all Annabeth had to say, he was ignorant, oblivious and wouldn't stop talking. Whatever made him talk so much, she had no idea. _Don't normal boy hate to talk?_ Annabeth thought, _Maybe he's gay._ She chuckled, looking at Percy who was still talking.

"And then he threw the bucket of water on her head. Crazy, right?" Percy could barely contain laughter. He looked over at Annabeth, who had a blank face. "I don't get it."

Annabeth realized he was talking to her and not telling a story. "What?"

"Why don't you talk?" Percy's lips make a straight line, it frustrated him that he could read her.

"Percy, to be perfectly honest, I haven't been able to get a word in since we came back from the diner." Annabeth chuckled, hoping that by embarrassing him he would shut up.

"Well, you have yet to interrupt me so I thought it was okay." No, that didn't work. Apparently, it was time for an argument. At least that would stop him from telling her another one of his family stories.

"If I interrupted you you would have freaked out on me."

"No, I wouldn't have."

"Uh, yeah you would've." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever. You know, Annabeth, with me marrying your sister and all we should at least try and get along."

"Yeah, like that will happen." Annabeth scoffed. "When I said that if you marry my sister you marry me, I meant it. Evan will come to me with all your problems and I'll know everything. That's just how she is. And I can make your life a living hell." Percy scoffed.

"I don't believe that. You don't scare me one bit."

"Well then that's good." Annabeth smirked. "because then you won't be scared to marry my sister."

Percy could only smirk, the way she made him act was something so different that he had never experienced before. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that he felt for her. It wasn't what he and Evan had it was so much different. They laughed and joked and annoyed each other to the point of killing the other. He liked that and intended on finding out more about her.

"I'm not sure where to head first," Annabeth sighed looking at the map in front of her. For the first time in her life she didn't know where to start. "We could always go here," pointing to a random spot on her Atlas. She scoffed, making herself not give up. "He's out there somewhere," She sighed. "You don't remember ever seeing anything on him down at the police station do you?"

Percy scanned his mind, trying to find anything that would help them-well, her. "I know he has been seen by some spectators around New York. He stays in one spot for a long period of time, so maybe he's there. And you said this happened to you recently, didn't you?" Annabeth nodded, not wanting to relive the moment again. "Let's start there, I guess."

"You guess?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you supposed to be smart? Aren't you going to be a detective or something?"

"Whatever, at least _I'm _thinking."

Percy started his truck, the engine dragged. "No," he mumbled. "No, no," his voice grew. "No, no, no, no!" he screamed. Annabeth's head looked to her feet, not believing what was happening. How could they be stuck in a grocery store parking lot. _This can't be happening,_ she thought. Wind rushed through the open windows, as Percy banged his head on the steering wheel, Annabeth noticed something underneath her shoe. She pulled it from her foot and realized it was a note:

_You really thought you would catch me? Think again. I know you're every move and every thought. Don't try and find me it'll only make things worse in the end._

**A/N: Sorry for neglecting this story! I feel bad about not updating in a month, but I just finished my final exams and passed every one of them! So I felt it was time to update. I've also been obsessing over the Titanic and trying to write a good enough one-shot to post that doesn't totally kill the whole story from the movie! Well like always, reviews make the writer very, very happy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy started his truck, the engine dragged. "No," he mumbled. "No, no," his voice grew. "No, no, no, no!" he screamed. Annabeth's head looked to her feet, not believing what was happening. How could they be stuck in a grocery store parking lot. _This can't be happening,_ she thought. Wind rushed through the open windows, as Percy banged his head on the steering wheel, Annabeth noticed something underneath her shoe. She pulled it from her foot and realized it was a note:

_You really thought you would catch me? Think again. I know you're every move and every thought. Don't try and find me it'll only make things worse in the end._

"Percy," she said lightly, her voice cracking. He couldn't hear her through his groans and continually trying to start the truck. "Percy," she said a bit louder this time, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the paper, as she hit him gently on the arm, not being able to find the strength to hit him harder.

"What?" he scoffed, the anger in his voice sticking out more than anything. She could only pass him the paper her eyes still looking down as if it were still there.

Percy had trouble believing what he had read, how did he know her every move? Was he following them? What made Annabeth his target? So many questions raced through his head, he shifted in his seat, wondering if he was watching them at this moment.

"What do you think he means?" Annabeth asked absentmindedly, not truly thinking about the question she asked. Percy run his fingers through his hair and Annabeth pulled at her nails.

"I don't know." He looked around outside, feeling uneasy he opened the truck door hopping out. He reached into the backseat.

"What are you doing?" her voice shaking. Percy stopped what he was doing to look at Annabeth. Her eyes were glassy, and her lip was lightly quivering, even though he'd known her only a matter of a few weeks he felt for her and knew how scared she must be.

"We need to leave." He began to scrimmage for his backpack again. Annabeth nodded, trusting his judgment, and began to search for her shoulder bag. Her hands trembled as she moved things out of her way to try and find what she needed to. She came across a book, she looked up at Percy, quickly looking back down at the book when he looked at her. She turned the book around and looked at the cover. It was a Greek book, the title, words, everything. She hadn't known Percy liked to read-let alone Greek Mythology. She held it in one hand until she found her bag then stuffing it into the bag without Percy noticing.

"Ready?" he asked, his backpack on one shoulder and his jacket in his hand. Annabeth nodded, noticing how Percy's shirt was noticeably tight at the moment and his muscles were clearly visible. She ignored the thought. "What are we going to do now?"' she asked. Percy looked at her as they walked. He looked at his hands and stuck his pointer finger out, "First we need to get a motel, preferably one with two beds and internet access," he chuckled, and stuck a second finger out. "Second, we'll be asking around, you know, handing out pictures, getting leads. That kind of thing." He stuck a third finger out. "Third," Annabeth had noticed that he hadn't pulled his arm away when she accidentally brushed up against it with her shoulder. She liked that she felt safe with him, secure, knowing that she could say something stupid and totally idiotic at any given moment and he wouldn't make fun of her. "and most important," his voice took her out of her thoughts. "We need to keep you safe." His hands dropped to his side and he looked straight ahead, Annabeth wanted to do the same but she couldn't help but look back. She looked back at the truck, it was no longer living, a dead and dreary truck in the middle of a parking lot. Just parked there mocking her, telling her to give up and just let everything go. But that's what he wanted. That's exactly what Jacob wanted, he wanted to break her down until she could no longer take it anymore, until she had gone crazy. But she couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ let him break her. He wouldn't win. _She would._

** A/N: Well, I want to thank everyone who's still reading for continuing to read, because honestly read my stories are a pain in the butt! I never update anymore. It's hard for me to find time to write! I've had a role in the school musical and we had our shows last week and had three hour rehearsals every night and it's just…ugh…exhausting. But Spring Break is coming up and I have a eight hour or so drive to Tennessee so I'll have tons of time to write(I Hope!) unless I use it all to read. Haha. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and continue to read!**


	11. Chapter 11

They had walked ten miles when they reached the city. Annabeth's legs throbbed and she felt dizzy from lack of water. They crossed the street to the little local diner, Annabeth's stomach growled-she hadn't realized she was hungry until the aroma of chicken filled her nose.

"You hungry?" Percy questioned, breaking the silence between the two of them. Annabeth nodded smiling.

He opened the door for her as they entered the diner, it reminded her of the one she used to visit when she was little. It was a quaint little restaurant, nothing fancy, nothing run down. The checkered walls, big clock, jute box, and the black, white and red theme gave it a 1950's feel-waitress' in roller skates tied the whole thing together. A young woman with a poodle on her skirt led them to their table, she chomped on her gum as she asked what they wanted to drink. From Annabeth's perspective she wasn't happy to be there and the gum chewing wasn't part of the role she was playing.

"Two waters," Percy said, nodding to Annabeth if she agreed. She nodded back and looked at the menu. Her stomach grumbled once more. She couldn't help but feel the book in her bag when she hit it with her foot. It made her wonder whether or not Percy had ever read it or what interested him about Greek Mythology. She had been studying and reading Greek books since she was little, she was dyslexic and found that it was the only language she could read fluently without stumbling over the words. She dropped her menu, placing her hands over it and leaning against the table.

"Do you like Greek Mythology?" Percy's face showed surprise, but it formed into a smile.

"Yes, actually, I do." He smiled also placing on his menu on the table. "I have since I was little. I was always the odd one out. The awkward Percy who no one wanted to talk to and only had one best friend, who happened to be on crutches." He half smiled. "Let's just say school wasn't the best for me."

"What interested you about it?" she asked not wanting to change the subject. Percy leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't know. Every story is written in Greek, which is pretty much the only thing I can read without stumbling over the words, I'm dyslexic, you see." _Oh my God. _"And-it may sound weird- but I've always felt a connection between me and the Gods, like they watch over me and protect me, just me-" he stopped once he looked up from his lap. "Oh my, Annabeth…I'm sorry I didn't mean to creep you out or anything, it's just-"

"You don't have to explain," she held her hand up. "I feel the same." She chuckled. "I've read Mythology books since I was little, and I'm dyslexic too-I can only read Greek," This time it was Percy's turn to look surprised. Annabeth's voice became quiet, "Sometimes I feel like they talk to me, you know? Like in a whisper guiding me, telling me what to do and how to do it." She leaned back into her seat. They both sat there saying nothing for a while. Just reading their menus and trying to comprehend what the conversation they had just had.

"What can I get you two?" the waitress smiled a fake smile looking at Percy most of the time.

"Caeser Salad," _How ironic. _

"And for you?" she turned to Annabeth.

"Same," he handed her the menus, not taking his eyes off Annabeth who found it quite uncomfortable, she shifted her weight. "So, you like Greek food now too?" Trying to break the silence.

"Always have," he smirked. "Always will,"

"Always is a pretty long time isn't it?" she chuckled.

"Well, I'm not good with change. I like to keep things the same. Everything seems like forever." He smiled, but she could see a hidden pain in his eyes that she was determined to figure out.

"Percy," she looked into his eyes. "Nothing is forever."

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know their conversation is pretty weird, but I wanted to tie in the Greek God stuff, because something will happen with that soon. So I hope you like. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since the diner, she thought, things have been so quiet. They had ate in silence and exited in silence as well. When she said 'nothing is forever' she didn't think it really meant all that much. She said what she thought. Percy could have taken it anyway he wanted to and he chose the confusing way.

So here they were at nine o'clock at night, walking the streets. Annabeth couldn't help but wonder whether or not she was homeless. But, of course, she wasn't. The tiny voice at the back of her mind played tricks on her, it told her things wanting to break her down-she felt like it wouldn't stop.

The sun was starting to fade into the trees, making her feel like she was in a painting, she almost wished she was. She just wished she could escape her reality, be a blank page turned into something extraordinary or beautiful. Anything but what she was right now. If Percy really, truly, did have a plan, it wasn't working at all.

"Percy," she stopped once she saw a little motel. "Please let's stay here." He stopped turning around at her, crossing his arms.

"Annabeth, it's not safe, _at all."_ His eyes wandered up to the 'Motel' sign. Annabeth looked up at it. The O in it was burnt out, and all that was left of their 'Vacancy' was 'Van'. She knew it may not have been safe, but her better judgment left her hours ago, she just wanted to sleep.

"Please, Percy." She groaned. "I'm exhausted and just really want to take a warm shower."

"No." he said firmly. Although she could not see his eyes through the recent darkness, she heard the worry in his voice.

"Well, why not?" she felt like Evan the day she had asked for five different Barbie dolls. ("Because I said so!")

"I have a bad feeling about this place." He held back a shiver. Annabeth decided to believe his judgment. She looked back at the motel, then ran towards Percy. He rubbed her shoulders sympathetically.

"I know you're tired. There's another _hotel _right up the road. I promise it's no more than a mile." Annabeth nodded, her heart skipping a beat when he touched her.

Percy lied. It was much more than a mile-five to be exact-but it felt like five hundred. When they entered the hotel she realized she was thankful that they went to this one. It was much safer and looked more like a real hotel, and it was almost the same price. The lobby was empty, which was no surprise to either of them considering it was eleven at night.

"I'll get us checked in," Percy told her. Once they had gotten inside Annabeth could finally see the extent of blackness underneath his eyes. It had been a long day for both of them, they were looking forward to a warm shower and just sleeping.

"Thanks," she heard the distant voice of Percy thanking the hotel clergy. Annabeth turned on her heels, clicking her tongue.

They rode the elevator up to their room in silence, Annabeth held her bag at her side tighter, still on edge about why Percy was nervous about the other hotel. Once they reached their floor, Percy looked at the key card, "Room 350," they walked down the hall, finding their room, and opening it. It was small, simple room, big enough for the two of them.

"You can take a shower first, I'm going to watch the news to see if there's anything on Jacob." Annabeth nodded, it seemed to be the only thing she could do for the past few hours. She just didn't have enough energy to argue or agree.

Annabeth removed her bag from her shoulder, taking a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from it, and stripped of her clothes, folding them and placing them back into the bag. She hopped in the luke warm water shower and turned it as high as it went. She hoped that if the water was hot enough it would wash away the events of the day from her mind. Just as she started to feel a little bit better a voice from the other room rang in her ears, "Annabeth! Annabeth, come quickly!"

Annabeth wrapped a towel around her body and her hair, and ran out the door, "Percy, what was so important that you had to-" Annabeth's eyes reached the TV.

_"Back to the report, Jacob Smit, a man who is convicted of raping several teenage and college students, is now convicted of yet another crime,"_ The young blonde woman on the TV, with way too much makeup, shook her head in disgust. _"A young woman by the name of Janice Alegro, was murdered tonight at a downtown motel and Smit's fingerprints were found at the crime scene," _Annabeth and Percy looked at each other in shock, was this really happening? She thought. _"A man hunt is on for Smit, if anyone knows where he is or any information on him should call the America's Most Wanted hotline at-" _

Annabeth couldn't listen anymore, she couldn't think, she couldn't hear, she could barely breathe. She crashed down on her bed not caring if she was still in a towel or not. "Annabeth?" Percy asked in a small voice. "Annabeth, are you alright?" Percy knew the question to that even without asking her. Of course she wasn't alright, the man who had raped her just killed a woman. Tears began streaming down her eyes realizing It could have been _her._

"Annabeth," Percy moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Annabeth…I'm here, I'm here." He shushed her. "As long as I'm here I'm won't let him or anyone else hurt you." Annabeth looked at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"You promise?" Her voice cracked. Annabeth wasn't one to need assurance in things, but this was one thing she absolutely needed.

"I promise," He kissed her forehead, she couldn't help but wonder if he had even thought about Evanna since they'd been gone. She secretly hoped he hadn't.

**A/N: Wow, that was long. Haha. Hope you liked it. I realize the storyline is a bit out there, but I'm starting to really put my time into this story. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

Percy couldn't seem to get a word out of Annabeth for the next few days. Since that news report she had been acting strange-which was appropriate, but she didn't seem…_right._ They seemed to be living in two separate worlds, when Percy came back to their room from a swim, Annabeth left for the lobby researching on Jacob. It gave him time to think, yet he didn't like leaving her alone. He knew she was safe in the lobby, but he couldn't get his mind off of it. There was something about her that made him care, made him care more than he ever had about someone. It scared him in the sense that he was engaged to Evanna. He couldn't hurt Evan like that, nor could he deny his feelings for Annabeth. Annabeth was smart, sarcastic, independent, and strong when she needed to be and weak when she felt she could be. Evan was…blank. She was only excited all the time, never did she seem to show some kind of emotion other than a giddy twelve year old.

He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about her work and school. He loved the way she could break down and cry in his arms when another story about finding Jacob came on the news. He loved the way he _loved her. _Did he really just say that? Could it be he had actually admitted it to himself? That even though he was engaged to Evan, he had absolutely fallen in love with her sister in a matter of days? _No. No, nope. It couldn't be possible._

Percy sighed, rubbing his hands on his face. What was he going to do? "Anything but break someone's heart. Even though mine might get broken." He heard the door handle wiggle, and turned his head towards the door. He didn't bother getting up, with his hands behind his head he felt like he couldn't move.

"Annabeth?" he asked. She smiled at him, throwing the key on the table and removing her coat. "Where have you been?"

"Talking with Evan," she grabbed, her notebook from her bag and sat down on the little couch at the corner of the room. "You wouldn't believe how excited she is about the wedding." Annabeth paused. "Wait don't tell her I told you that." Percy propped himself on his elbows. He couldn't help but not care if Evanna really was excited or not.

"No worries," he smiled. He watched as she worked on her assignment that her professor had called her about. ("We never get any kind of breaks!" she laughed.)

"So, what's your assignment today?" he asked, hoping she'd like that he asked about her work and would tell him more about it.

"Oh, I just have to design a memorial, you know like all the memorials in Washington D.C.?" she looked up at him. "It's nice. I'm able to get my mind off of everything for just a little while. Off of everything going on," Percy noticed that she looked so small and fragile with her legs crossed and body bent over. But he knew she was far from how she looked. Her curly blond hair was deceiving, and her tan skin made her look like she was from California, by the looks of it, people would think she wasn't a smart girl, but she was wise. He couldn't imagine anyone thinking so wasn't if they had met her.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you," he paused to chuckle. "_How _are you so tan anyways? I mean, you were raised in Michigan, which gets hardly any sun, and you live in New York, which is just as bad."

"Oh, Percy," she began laughing. "New York isn't as bad as it seems. I love it there. And it does get warm in the summer, you know?" She paused to let out the last of her laughs. "I work at a camp during the summer; Camp Half-Blood." His heart felt like it stopped and his breathing became scattered. _Was she? She couldn't be, she would have told me. Well I guess it's not really something you tell any random person you just met. I've never told anyone before. _"Percy, you alright? You look really pale." Annabeth questioned, closing her notebook. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't sure how to continue the conversation.

"Annabeth, what is this camp all about?" She stared at him wide-eyed. Annabeth hadn't expected him to be interested in the camp she had worked at but underestimated his brains.

"Well…" she began, but couldn't seem to finish.

"Annabeth, remember the day we were in that diner?" she nodded, not daring to speak. "Are you interested in Greek Mythology for a reason? Do you think the Gods speak to you for a reason?" She nodded, this time not willing to speak. "Annabeth, I'll believe whatever you tell me, you know that right?" She shook her head slowly. "Annabeth, I'll believe you. No matter how crazy or nuts you may think I think you sound. I promise I'll believe you." He looked at her, desperately wanting her to believe him.

After a long silence, she whispered quietly but clearly, "I'm the daughter of Athena, the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it! I thought this is how the story should go, with them both knowing about each other's parents. They didn't tell each other about it because they thought the other wouldn't believe them. If you have any other questions or suggestions about how the story should go PM me. ;) Also, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I cannot believe I have 91 reviews! Do you think we could make it to 100? I would just love you all so very much. (:**

**Hope everyone has an awesome weekend, and don't forget to buy Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 on DVD tomorrow! Best movie ever, guys. Make sure you get it!**


	14. Chapter 14

_You are beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you._

After a long silence, she whispered quietly but clearly, "I'm the daughter of Athena, the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Percy didn't want to believe what he was hearing, well he did, but he truly couldn't wrap it around his mind. _Annabeth's a demigod, _too. _This is crazy. _Annabeth was spinning her thumbs in a circle and biting her lip.

"Please say something," she whispered, as if that was all she could do.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, the God of the Sea." He showed her as much honesty as he could from his eyes. He wanted her to believe him with everything he had. He didn't want her to think he was making fun of her.

"You are?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. He nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't think you'd believe me and I just…I don't ever tell anyone." He paused, pursing his lips. "I don't even think I've told Evanna."

"I've never told anyone either." She said. "Only my dad knows. I just…I've never felt the need to. My friends always knew I was at summer camp every year while my dad, Jessica and Evanna traveled for her mom's job."

"And you didn't mind them traveling while you were there?" Percy asked, intrigued by her life. He wanted to know everything about her. How she grew up, what her life was like, what her life is like, what she likes and doesn't. He just wanted to be the only person who knew everything about her.

"Not really. Camp Half-Blood was my escape from everything. Cooking, cleaning, caring for Evan. I loved the school year when I was with her, but when I was there," her voice faded and she looked up at the ceiling, smiling. "When I was able to grab my sword, and put on my gear, I felt alive, you know? I felt like I was invincible. Just for those three or four minutes I was able to put everything in my life on the backburner and focus only on winning or another strategy to win." She laughed. "I just love it there."

For the first time, Percy felt like he really _saw _her. The emotion coming from her voice in that moment, allowed him to see who she was-a strong, smart, wonderful, beautiful woman.

"That's amazing." He whispered. "You're amazing." She smiled and ran her fingers through her long blond locks. She sighed and laid back on the chair, sinking into the cheap stuffing.

"I don't know, Percy. All I know is I want to feel things. Really feel them. Not waste my life doing something I hate or am bored with. I want to feel the adrenaline I get from sword fighting every day. I want to feel the accomplishment from finishing a knew blueprint, I want to feel love, hate, envy, jealousness, beauty, more than I do now. I want to live, Percy." Nothing about Annabeth was plain normal. She was nothing he could have ever expected, she was wise beyond her years and knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. Her words flowed from her mouth like poetry being read from a book. She was…Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase," he began. "I think you're the most interesting person I've ever met."

Their conversation was like a never ending flow of words. Each talked with such ease you would think they'd know each other all their lives. And that was how each felt. Annabeth watched Percy talk with his hands and his mouth curl up into a half-smile. He was so excited about life and everything in it. Percy watched Annabeth run her hands through her hair, and smile at almost everything he said. She would look at you while you talked, so you know she's listening, and he just loved that. No one had ever done that to him before.

Annabeth couldn't help but feel guilty. She couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her only sister. But Percy…he was just. Incredible. She couldn't believe Evanna had never told her about him. Maybe she didn't want her to know in the fear of something like this happening. Maybe she just didn't find time in their long conversations to just mention him. Maybe she wanted it to be a surprise. Maybe, maybe, maybe. That's all her life consisted of-a bunch of maybes. Everything wasn't positive anymore. She couldn't guarantee her and Percy's safety, she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't fall in love with Percy throughout their journey. She just didn't know and it scared her.

Percy couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew he was alone with Annabeth and not with Evan. He knew the temptation he had inside. He couldn't believe how different two sisters could be. Annabeth was smart, strong, independent, and beautiful. Evanna was just as beautiful, but she didn't live the way Evanna lived. She was given everything since the time she was born, which made her so different from Annabeth who had to work every day of her life.

Annabeth's striking smile took him away from his thoughts and he felt his breath hitch. _Why did she have to be so beautiful? Why couldn't she just be ugly?_ _I also doesn't help that she's wearing that tank top. No! No! No, Percy you can't do that. You can't think like that. _

"Percy, are you alright?" she asked. He felt his face, it was warm, and more or less a burning red color. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." She nodded slowly, not know whether or not to believe him.

"I've been thinking a lot about where we should go. But I'm nervous that if we try and get close to him, that he'll do something drastic, you know?" she said, assertively. "We need to know how to find him and the right way to get him. I've been writing down some ways we could-" she was cut off by a knock at the door. "Who in Hades is that?" Percy chuckled at her language.

"Room service." A low husky voice said. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm, stopping him.

"Percy," she whispered quietly. "I don't think they have room service here. It's a motel for Gods Sake." He stopped in his tracks, taking into consideration that they _were _in a motel, and not a very clean one at that.

"Let me just see who it is." Annabeth hesitantly let go of his arm. She felt like she was watching a horror movie and Percy was the stupid teenager going inside while everyone's screaming not to go in there.

"Percy," she whispered, only for her to hear. He turned to her once more before opening the door. On the other side was a man she knew all too well, Annabeth stood frozen in place. The man smirked, "You know, for the Daughter of Athena you can be pretty dumb."

"Jacob, what are you doing?" her voice quivered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, I don't know," he slowly made his way inside, shifting his weight here and there. "My father, Ares, always says that when you want something bad enough you fight for it," he stopped in front of Annabeth, brushing her cheek with his finger. "And Annabeth Chase. I want _you._"

"Like hell."

**A/N: bahahaha. I'm mean, aren't I? yes, yes, he found them! So anyways, I hope you like it. I'm working on a Harry Potter one shot or series, so I'm excited to share that with everyone. Also, thank you so, so, so much for helping me make it to 100 reviews. You guys are awesome. (: **


	15. Chapter 15

_Nothing makes sense anymore. All I know is I love you. And I will. Forever._

"Jacob, what are you doing?" her voice quivered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, I don't know," he slowly made his way inside, shifting his weight here and there. "My father, Ares, always says that when you want something bad enough you fight for it," he stopped in front of Annabeth, brushing her cheek with his finger. "And Annabeth Chase. I want _you._"

"Like hell."

Annabeth couldn't comprehend what had happened next. She was being pushed against a wall, she heard her ribs make a loud crack noise, and she became short of breath. Then suddenly, the weight was removed from her chest making it only a bit easier to breathe. She landed on the floor gasping for air, she could hear grunting in the distance and a vase shatter on the floor. Before she could raise her head up, she looked down at her jeans at saw blood running down the sides. She cried out in pain and worry, and found herself covered in darkness.

The beeping of the heart monitors startled her as her eyelids slowly opened. Her eyes searched for the recognition of the motel room they were staying at before, but she was nowhere she recognized. They only thing that was familiar was Percy's sleeping face in the corner of the room. She chuckled at his open mouth with his head back. Only Percy could sleep in a noisy hospital. As she took her eyes away from him, she noticed the bandages on her stomach and quickly put the blanket down. She began to breathe heavier and the heart monitor began to beep a bit faster. Annabeth knew if she didn't calm herself a nurse may come in, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Even through the loud heart monitor, Percy was sound asleep. Annabeth looked around for something to wake him up. To her right was a plate of food a nurse must have left for her. She opened the cover over the main dish. She had to swallow from the nauseating smell of hospital food. Annabeth grabbed the dinner roll and threw it at his head. He rustled, but didn't open his eyes.

"Something harder," she mumbled to herself. She knew she wouldn't let him off the hook by making her wind up in this hospital bed. _No way._ She reached for the next hardest thing. A chocolate pudding cup. She threw it at him with all her strength-which she found out was very much, being hooked up to IV's and so weak from whatever had landed her in this Hades hole.

"Ouch!" Percy rubbed the top of his head where she had hit. "Annabeth, what was that for?" He yawned. Annabeth crossed her arms the best she could, considering the sharp pain she got in her stomach when she threw the pudding cup.

"Why am I here, Percy? What happened?" she scowled. Percy put his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands together. "Why am I here?" she asked again, when he wouldn't answer. Silence filled the room, their conversation filled with the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Annabeth," his voice cracked when he finally spoke. "You were pregnant." She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, all she felt was numbness. _Why? How? When? Jacob. _Her numbness turned to anger, _he_ had gotten her pregnant? _Wait. Percy said, 'were pregnant'. _

"Were?" Annabeth managed to swallow the lump in her throat.

"You…lost it." Percy said, his voice soft and kind. He walked up from the chair and sat next to her on the bed. "Jacob…he hit you so hard that, he-he must have hit you in the right spot to give you a miscarriage." He paused, looking down at his hands, obviously turning red at the word 'miscarriage'. "I'm not sure whether to say I'm sorry or not."

"It's alright, Percy." Her eyes were glistening, she held back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. "I mean, it's not like I even knew I was pregnant. So I guess it's like it never really happened, right?"

"Annabeth, you know that's not true-"

"Yes, it is Percy. I never knew this baby was inside of me so there's no need feeling sorry about it when I never even knew it was there." _What are you saying? Of course this mattered! It was your baby. Even if it was helped created by a _monster_ it was your baby!_ Annabeth surrendered to the tears flooding her eyes. Percy pulled her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. _None of this should have happened. Not to me. _

"I'm here, Annabeth. I'm here." Percy whispered into her hair as he slowly made his way under the covers, joining her. It may not have been right, but it felt so right. Annabeth next to him, he sobs slowly fading and her eyes closing, surrendering to the silent call of sleep. He held her for as long as he could remember, he held her under his arms went numb, he rubbed her back until his fingers ached, until he could no longer stand the pain of keeping his eyes open, he gave up and slowly fell asleep with Annabeth in his arms.

**A/N: I'm not sure why I incorporated this in this story, I think it needed a climax. xD anyways I hope you all like it. I thought I should put something funny in this chapter, just Percy being Percy. (: R&R, guys. **


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry you guys didn't enjoy the last chapter. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm trying to find the right route for this story to go, so I'm experimenting. With some storylines and I guess that the last chapter wasn't your favorite. So I'm terribly sorry about that, and I really, really hope that this chapter makes up for it, if anyone is still reading. (: Also, _TrueJackVP408, _I just wanted to say I wasn't hurt by what you said. I totally understand what you mean, and I'm sorry you were even a little bit disappointed. I enjoyed the constructive criticism and will take it into consideration. I hope you're still reading this and enjoy this chapter. (:_

She had believed it was a dream. A dream that none of this had happened. She had believed she would wake up in her apartment and be able to go to class with Faith, but it couldn't be farther from reality. How didn't she know she was pregnant? Her mind scrambled to find information stored in her brain. When had that party happened where she met Jacob? Only a few weeks ago. Maybe a month at the most. She wouldn't have known. She couldn't have known. It just wasn't something that had crossed her mind. She didn't think…well, she couldn't have, she was in too much pain at the time. Her head ached and she was sore. Percy had left for lunch, which she was surprisingly thankful for, so she could talk to a Nurse about what had happened.

"Knock, knock," a young woman in her mid-twenties, with bright red hair and freckles, peeked her head in through the door. "How are you doing, Annabeth?" the woman was smiling, which was odd, Annabeth thought, considering why she was in here.

"I'm alright, I guess. Everything is a little fuzzy. Why am I in here exactly?" she asked. The nurse walked to the end of her bed, and grabbed the clipboard hanging from the bed.

"Well, let's see now…" the woman mumbled, looking at the information. "It looks like you came in with internal bleeding." She looked up at her and back down at the clipboard. "You were rushed into surgery and everything looks pretty good right now. You're vital signs look great, but you'll need to stay about-"

"Well, why do I have this incision?" Annabeth pointed to her stomach hoping the woman would catch on.

"Like I said you were rushed into surgery.

"What kind?"

"Surgery. A man had apparently hit you in the stomach and he hit you in the right place to send you here." She tried to lighten the situation, but Annabeth was more agitated.

"Was I pregnant? Am I?" she got to the point. This woman clearly shouldn't have been a Nurse considering her age and cluelessness.

"Annabeth, what makes you think that? Who told you that?" the woman looked at the chart again, flipping through pages. "It says nothing about that on your chart. You never were, and aren't now. Who told you that?" Annabeth's jaw dropped, whatever Percy had heard was wrong._ She wasn't pregnant and never was._

"I'll kill him," he cursed under her breath.

"What was that?" the woman asked, placing the clipboard back onto the bed.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thank you." Annabeth sighed. What _had _Percy heard then? "You're so stupid, Percy." She said to herself, once the nurse left. She had wanted to call him every name in the book, tell him how stupid he was and that they may not be speaking for a very, very long time. Annabeth sat in silence, looking at the ceiling, for the next half-hour. Anything and everything went through her mind, sh wasn't pregnant, she didn't lose a baby. The world felt brighter, the world seemed happier.

"Good, you're up." Percy came walking in with doughnut crumbs falling down his chin as he chewed.

"And you need hearing aids." Annabeth replied.

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled, sitting down on the chair located in the corner of the room.

"I was never pregnant, Percy." Her face frowning. Percy looked at her in disbelief.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Percy, where did you hear that I was pregnant? I wasn't." Annabeth asked, hoping she could make him remember what the doctor actually said. They sat in silence for a minute or two, until he could finally speak.

"Maybe he said, may have had a miscarriage." He paused, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm so sorry I put you through that, Annabeth. I never meant to. I feel terrible." He looked up, she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I know you are. I just…I wasn't sure how to…" Percy walked up from the chair and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Its fine, Annabeth. I deserve every punishment in the world for mixing up something this big." He chuckled nervously.

"Yes you do." She said. "But I won't hold you accountable for the Doctor's terribly soft voice." She laughed.

"Thank you." He mumbled, placing his hand on her leg.

"I can leave tonight. The doctors are surprised I'm healing so fast, we both know why that is, of course." She smiled, referring to being a demi-god.

"I'm surprised they haven't caught on." Annabeth shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's not the first thing you think of when someone heals fast." Annabeth replied.

"That is true." Percy said bluntly. Annabeth started to laugh hysterically. For the first time in a long time, Annabeth couldn't have been happier to know something in the last few weeks had finally gone right. Everything had been mixed up and soon would be forgotten.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Percy asked as they exited the hospital, looking up at the sky.

"I'm not sure." She paused, rubbing the straps on her bag. "You know, Percy. Maybe this isn't worth it anymore. I mean, it's really dangerous, look what just happened to me, and I have to get back to school and you and Evan are supposed to be planning for your wedding. It just doesn't seem worth it." She looked up at him, he was still wouldn't look at her.

"Annabeth," he sighed softly. "Haven't you heard the saying, 'Anything worth having is worth fight for'?" Percy had finally looked down at her, his eyes full of questions.

"Yes, but this isn't the way to fight to get Jacob behind bars." Annabeth pursed her lips looking straight ahead of her. "I think we may need a high power to help use with that.

"What do you mean?"

"Our parents." She smirked.

_ I really hope this chapter made up for the last one. If not, I truly am sorry, and I have no idea how to make everyone happy. _


	17. Chapter 17

Three buses, two trains and one mile walk, and they had made it to New York City. The last week had been agonizingly slow. The bus rides were long and dirty, the train rides were full of screaming kids and young woman with babies, but the walk was her favorite. Watching people pass and the bright lights of the city made her have a sense of happiness, like everything that had happened before never did. She felt at home, because this was her home. She had lived here for the past three years, Pratt Institution had been her school, Central Park had been her morning workout, Times Square had been her weekend fun, the top of the Empire State Building had been her office. New York was her home, the one place she had always dreamed of living, and finally made it happen. Of course, she had help from her mother, but only slightly in the way of giving her, Annabeth, a job.

She had always known her mother was a God, but never met her until she was fifteen, when she took her first trip to New York. As she visited she imagined herself living there and shopping there, or eating dinner there. She planned her whole life in that moment, sitting down on that bench in Central Park, knowing, someway, somehow, she would live here.

If Athena hadn't particularly come on so strong to wanting the best mother-daughter relationship with her, she may have actually wanted to spend time with her. But instead she approached her in a way that made her, Annabeth, want to turn around screaming in the other direction. After that trip she promised herself she would see her mother again, but also been there the best she could for Evanna since Jessica was always gone and Annabeth was the only mother figure in Evan's life.

Annabeth knew that her feelings for Percy were, not what they should be. Evanna was happy with him, and she couldn't take that away from her._ But what if he wasn't happy? What if he really didn't love Evanna as much as she loved him? _Percy and Annabeth walked side by side, both taking notice of how their arms brushed next to each other. Annabeth silently thanked herself for wearing a jacket, considering the goose bumps she had-which had nothing to do with the cold New York weather.

"So you live in this city?" Percy asked, still looking ahead of him.

"Yeah, I have since I was eighteen. It's beautiful isn't it?" Annabeth realized how terrible of timing she had said that considering a homeless man asking for a dollar. Annabeth chuckled nervously, "Well, most of it is." Annabeth stopped in her tracks, reaching down to the bottom of her purse. She pulled out two dollars. "Here," she smiled sincerely to the young man.

"Thank you," it looked as if his cheeks would explode from the smile on his face. "So much." He added as Annabeth grabbed Percy's forearm and pulled him along. They walked in silence for a couple minutes until Percy broke the silence.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Well, why not?" she smirked. "He's a human being isn't he? He's one of God's children." She chuckled at the look on his face. "Yes, believe it or not I was brought up in a Christian home. Jessica, she has always been a Christian and drug us to church every week. Let me tell you, I hated it the first couple times," she paused, remembering the thought. "But when I realized I _had _to go every week, I actually started to listen." Annabeth kept looking forward, her face expressionless. Percy couldn't read her and it frustrated him to an extent. "The things the minister said made sense to me. Just what this God says is incredible. He heals, and loves endlessly. He loves us no matter how much wrongdoing we do. Can you believe that? One person has that much love for everyone in the world. He even says to love your enemies. That one I don't particularly believe in." she chuckled, running her hands through her hair. "Whether there is one main God or just our parents and their family, I'm still going to follow what I grew up learning. And that was to not look at anyone different, rich, poor, disabled or not, it's the right thing to do. And that's what I intend on doing." Annabeth began to feel like she upset Percy because of the silence between them, but she still continued without thinking. "I just want to see the world through His eyes. So I can see everything I've been missing. To feel love for others that I just don't have sometimes. It's quite incredible if you really think about it." Annabeth decided to stop there, going any farther with this conversation may scare him away.

"You're amazing." He mumbled, only for them to hear.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I don't try to be but I guess there's no stopping it." She chuckled nervously.

The walked in silence-which seemed to be a thing for them-to the Empire State Building. The silence didn't bother them, the honking of taxi's and businessmen on phones filled their conversation.

"Here it is," Percy's voice became small and faded as he looked up towards the top, almost falling over. "So, how do you reckon we get up there?"

"Oh, yeah. That's the one thing I forgot to tell you." She paused. "I work here."

"What do you mean you work here?" Percy questioned, stumbling behind her.

"I mean what I said. I work here." She said slower, hoping Percy could at least comprehend that.

"How…since when…you didn't even bother telling me…Evan didn't even bother telling me…" Percy mumbled, loud enough for Annabeth to hear.

"That's because Evanna _doesn't know._" Annabeth replied, opening the doors, frustrated with how terrible Percy was taking this. _Why was he anyways?_ "Percy, my mother offered me a job designing Mt. Olympus. It's terribly old and in need of remodeling."

"And you didn't even bother telling me about _this?" _

"To be perfectly honest, Percy, I don't believe that it was at the top of my list of things to tell people about. Especially, my sister's crazy fiancée." she smirked, as they walked onto the elevator to her office. "We'll need to go to my office to get the key to the top. I guess they changed how people could enter, it's weird. It was so much easier before, when you could just hitch a ride up top…" her voice trailed off, once they reached her office as she searched for the key.

Percy walked into her office, still unable to comprehend her working for their parents. Annabeth's office was a messy organized. Her laptop was crooked to the side, with papers clipped together, but scattered everywhere. The walls were covered with pictures. Percy moved closer to look who they all were. He recognized most everyone except for a curvy, very beautiful, brunette young woman, with striking blue eyes.

"Annabeth, who is this?" Percy asked pointing to the picture. Annabeth looked up, fumbling about for papers and supplies she would need to work on when they left.

"Oh, that's my roommate, Faith. She is an exchange student from England. She's the sweetest person you'd ever meet. And beautiful."

"Very," he mumbled. "When was this taken?"

"Oh, uhm. Hmm." Annabeth drew a blank. "I think it was at a football game actually. See the face paint? Her idea, not mine. It was dreadful taking off. Hurt like hell."

Percy laughed, touching the photograph. He felt like he had seen her before, like he _knew _her. "That's not possible." He whispered under his breath.

"Pardon?" Annabeth asked, standing next to him.

"Nothing. You ready?"

Annabeth grabbed her things, and walked out the door. They walked together down the hall, Percy wished he was invisible. The stares from others burned holes in his back, making him feel powerless. He knew everyone knew he didn't work there and that he was with one of the top architects in the building made it ten times worse.

"Oh, Percy. I forgot to tell you one last thing, " Annabeth said, as the elevator door closed. "It's pretty funny actually." She said trying to make light of what she was about to tell him. "Our parents hate each other."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I really liked writing it. (: Anyways…did you like the ending? Haha. Yeah. It's just typical Annabeth. Make sure to wish your mom a Happy Mother's Day on Sunday! Happy Weekend! (: R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, Percy. I forgot to tell you one last thing, " Annabeth said, as the elevator door closed. "It's pretty funny actually." She said trying to make light of what she was about to tell him. "Our parents hate each other."

Percy laughed to keep from going crazy. "Annabeth, you're funny. Really, stop kidding around."

"Percy, I'm serious." Her lips making a flat line, leaving no room for disagreement.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"I thought you knew." Annabeth looked at her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." The short elevator ride up, was uncomfortable to say the least. Each looked forward not turning towards each other until the ding of the elevator sounded. "The 600th floor…" mumbled a confused Percy.

"Percy, listen," Annabeth spoke as they walked through the city of Mt. Olympus. "Don't speak, don't fidget, don't clear your throat. Don't do anything unless I tell you to, understood?" Annabeth's bossy side had apparently come out and Percy wasn't too fond of it.

"Well, why not? That's my dad. I've never been up here before but that doesn't mean I have to be quiet."

"Yes. Yes, it does, Percy." Annabeth turned on her heels and stopped him by placing her hand on his chest. "You don't understand. I've been here more than enough times, and the Gods aren't always…pleasant. They can be cruel, but extraordinarily nice. It all depends on their mood." She removed her hand from his chest. "If I can see their in a good mood, I'll allow you to talk, but if not. Zip. It." She emphasized the last two words, and zipped her mouth shut. Turning on her heels she left Percy to catch up to her.

"It's my dad up there too…who does she think she is…a god...if it were me…if only I could…" he mumbled to himself until they reached the top of Mt. Olympus.

"Good morning, Thor. I've brought a friend with me today. This is Percy." She pointed to Percy. He looked up at the big feet he was looking down on. The giant looked down at him with a friendly face. From his battered clothing and his dirty face, Percy knew he wasn't treated well.

"'Ello, Percy. Me name is Thor. We bill be best frwends." The slur of his voice was evident and strong. Percy nodded, turning to Ananbeth who grabbed his wrist pulling him away.

"Thank you, Thor. I'll see you later." Annabeth yelled as they jogged away.

"Annabeth, why did he look like that?" Percy stopped her from pulling him any farther. She turned and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Percy, it's complicated. Too complicated to explain." She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Annabeth, the poor giant is suffering. He's dirty and ratty, and is dying for a friend." Percy searched for her eyes, but she kept her head down.

"Please, Percy. Let's go." She turned on her heels.

"Annabeth," he talked as he walked. Trying to meet the same speed as Annabeth, "How can you stand there not helping that poor giant? I thought you cared. What about the homeless man we saw a couple of hours ago? You helped him but won't help someone you see every single day coming to work?"

"Percy, it's different." She held her head high, not giving in. She knew how dangerous it would be to try and help Thor. She loved him like a brother, and hated to see him suffer, but she couldn't intervene. For his sake and hers.

"Why? How is it any different, Annabeth?" Percy's voice was harsh and growing in volume. "He's a human being too. He may not look like it but he has a heart and feelings and-"

Annabeth cut him off, "Percy, _stop_! You just don't understand. You don't get it! You've been here only five minutes and you think you can do whatever you want! This is not your house we're talking about, alright? This is where I work, and our parents live. I've worked her for three years and you can't tell me I don't see pain and hurt when I look into Thor's eyes?" She could feel tears springing from her eyes. "He's like my brother, Percy. I love him dearly, but I can't save him. Do you know what the Gods would do to me if I ever tried to set him free? What they would do to him…" Her voice broke, not wanting to remember the time Thor had tried to escape and was chased by hundreds of hellhounds. "It has happened before, alright? He tried to get away but Zeus was so angry he asked Hades for help, which he never does, and Hades sent hellhounds after him. Thor has terrible scars and frequent nightmares. Percy, I can't do that to him again. Now, please let's go." Annabeth wiped her eyes on her sweater and turned away from Percy.

_Why was it so hard to help him? What is wrong with his father? Was he that cruel?_ Percy's mind wouldn't stop racing. He couldn't believe someone could act that way to someone who seemed so helpless. It didn't seem right. _God's were supposed to be kind, weren't they?_ _Work for the common good of everyone or something like that._

Annabeth was quiet throughout the walk down the hallway, thankfully it was short. Once they had reached the Gods' chamber he looked up in awe at each and every one of them. All of them were at least 30 feet tall.

"Hello," Annabeth smiled, her voice small, but echoed off of the large walls.

"Hello, my dear. Have you got anything new for us today?" a woman with long brown curls, Percy guessed was Athena, looked down at Annabeth giving her a motherly smile.

"No, I'm sorry, Mom, I don't. A lot of things have been going on and I can't seem to work at all." Annabeth paused, not allowing herself to look at Percy in the fear he would speak. "You see, that's why Percy and I came here-"

"Percy?" a loud husky voice interrupted her. "Percy Jackson?" The man hesitated. He had sea green eyes and his short jet black hair almost blended in with his tan skin.

"Yes." Annabeth said. "He came here with me. We need to warn you about something. There's been some," she struggled to find the right word to fit their current situation. "Mishaps lately." She finished, her voice sounding smaller than ever.

"How do you mean?" Athena spoke, her voice harsh waiting to hear bad news and hurt anyone who had hurt Annabeth. Percy silently smiled.

"A child of someone's in this room has been…" again, Annabeth struggled for the right word. "misbehaving."

'Annabeth, dear," the tan man spoke again. "Lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods. That does not mean we gods approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names…well, it usually says more about them than it does about us."

"Yes, I understand, Poseidon, but this is different." Annabeth replied. "A son of Ares has been doing terrible, terrible things to other woman. He must be stopped." Annabeth looked at each and every one of her relatives, hoping she would find some kind of hope from the way they looked.

"Annabeth," Athena's voice shook. "Has this…Son of Ares done anything to you? Is there a reason why you're coming to us with this?" Annabeth looked at Percy, now wanting him to speak.

"Goddess Athena, Annabeth has been hurt. And we feel you and my…father are the only people we can come to right now." Percy scanned the room, looking at each of the Gods, stopping once his eyes reached his fathers. "Please, we need your help. Jacob Smit is on the streets right now as we speak. He has already killed one girl and raped ten," Percy paused looking at Annabeth who had her eyes closed and her eyebrows were squished together. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry. "Including Annabeth." Annabeth winced as Percy finished, there was a gasp from every person in the room, except Ares. Every head in the room turned towards the God of War.

"That's my boy." Smiled the God dressed in all black.

_A/N: Soooo. I hope that wasn't too confusing for you all! Please remember that I'm adding my own twist to this, so Thor was __**never **__mentioned in the books and he's a made up character from my 'imagination'. And I wasn't quite sure how to portray Mt. Olympus, so I hope I did it justice. Please just focus on the storyline not on minor details, unless if they're crucial to the story. (: _


	19. Chapter 19

"What did you just say?" Zeus stood up, looking flustered. "Why are you approving of this _vile _behavior, my brother?"

"I never said I was," said Ares, not wiping the smirk off of his face. "I was only saying that now I know he's my boy." He paused, getting up from his seat and walking out of the room. "I never said I was proud of him." He scoffed slightly and turned his head before leaving. "What kind of God do you think I am?" his voice boomed, full of amusement.

Zeus rubbed his forehead, "Well," he said turning his head towards Percy and Annabeth. "I'm s-sorry about that. Annabeth, what is it exactly that we can do?"

"You can stop him," Percy said, his voice stern. He pushed Annabeth behind him, hoping in every way possible she felt protected.

"I'm sorry, my boy." Poseidon said softly, "There is not much we can do at this point. Zeus, of course, could strike him with lightening, but I'm not sure how that would help-"

"That would be perfect," Percy cried. "It would give me and Annabeth time to get him. Or the police or someone who could stop him." Percy looked back at Annabeth, as his face was full of hope hers was less than thrilled. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders. "Isn't this what you wanted? Him gone?"

"Percy, you don't understand anything. I honestly am thinking about forgetting this whole thing and just going home to my father and Evanna." Her eyes stung of tears. "I want to put my time and energy into my studies and not finding a fugitive. It just doesn't seem worth it anymore."

"Annabeth," his face was thoughtful and kind, his hands gentle and soft. "You were stripped of your innocence the night he did that to you. You were stripped of your normal life, the happiness you had and could have had forever." He spoke quietly, his thumb brushing up against her cheek. "Now it's time to make it right. Strip him of everything he's ever known, and the privileges he broke."

Annabeth was touched by his sincerity and his need to help her. Her heart felt as if it would burst at any moment and she would be another puzzle to be put together. She nodded.

"Is there any way to get ahold of you when we need you? Will you be watching?" Percy turned towards the Gods and asked.

"Yes, my son." Poseidon nodded. "We will make sure it's at the absolute right time. But what you need to know is that," he licked his lips, looking for the right words. "We aren't going to fight your battles for you. This is a mess you both have gotten into. Percy, you need to go about this carefully. Don't let Jacob switch the story, you need to know that I believe in you and will help you in any way shape or form. All right?"

Percy nodded, "Yes, sir." He touched Annabeth's back guiding her to turn around.

"Annabeth?" a soft voice came from behind. Annabeth turned her head around, she looked sickly. Percy kept his arm on her back for support. "I'm so proud of you." Athena smiled. Annabeth smiled back and turned around walking away.

"Did that go how you thought?" Percy asked.

"No." she whispered. "Not at all. It's as if they expected us. My mother has never said anything like that to me before. And your father…I don't think they're done just yet." her voice faded, she was clearly flustered.

"What do you mean?"

"Just hold that thought for two seconds." She swallowed the lump in her throat knowing what was coming next.

"How could you let this happen to my daughter! You big buffoon!" the woman's soft voice had turned into a harsh scream. "You were supposed to _protect _her! And you," Percy could tell she held up a finger to someone. "My daughter is out finding this Jacob kid with _your _son! What if they fall in love? What happens then? You are ignorant for having a child, when you three specifically vowed you wouldn't! I cannot believe this. My daughter is in danger because you and Ares cannot keep your pants on!" He heard loud footsteps leaving.

"I told you they weren't done yet. They're never done. They always wait until they're alone. That's when anything can happen. Good, bad, happy sad. When you're alone with someone," she paused pursing her lips. "You never know what might happen."

_A/N: Oh, goodness. I'm so happy it's almost summer. Every night I'll be able to start writing again. I really do miss it. So, I hope this cleared up the whole, 'Ares is proud of his son' thing. When he actually isn't. Ares is just a heartless creep. So tell me what you think and how you'd like to see this story unfold. (:_


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days were quiet with Percy and Annabeth. They stayed in New York, hoping to get an IM from one of the Gods. Annabeth had been contemplating whether or not to go home, but Percy was adamant about staying. Tension filled the air, as they fought about leaving or not. Faith had stilled believed that Annabeth was still with her family in Michigan, so she was bound to be having boys over. Annabeth didn't want to walk in on her and Derek, like she had weeks ago. They both preferred to stay in a hotel a block away from her apartment where she was still able to work and where they were both close enough to where if the Gods called they would be close enough. Annabeth however, was losing hope on the Gods. Fast. It didn't help that Percy was getting on her nerves when he talked about Evanna. He talked about her with the expression, Annabeth thought what looked like love.

Annabeth wished she could feel happy for her sister, she wished she could be happy that her little sister had found love with someone who loves her as much as she loves him. At least, that's how Percy portrayed it. She wasn't exactly sure what Percy felt anymore. Annabeth thought she had knew him, but apparently they were more different than she could have ever imagined.

Percy couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Why she would sit there with the bored expression on her face, just wishing he would stop talking. Never before had she done this, she always listened and never looked bored.

"Annabeth," he asked. "Are you alright? You don't seem yourself."

"Neither do you, Percy." She looked up from the blueprint she was working on. "I just don't get it. Why all of a sudden are you talking about Evanna? We've been gone for two weeks and you never said a word about her. Why now?" her voice struggled to stay calm, and steer clear of jealousy. She couldn't allow him the satisfaction.

"I just…I'm not sure…I think I'm worried, and confused, and a lot of things right now." He rubbed his forehead, trying to make sense of all the clutter in his head. "I feel like everything in my life is all…wrong right now." Annabeth stared at the ceiling, trying to take away the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Why can't we just forget about this and go home? The Gods apparently don't care. So why stay when I am still on my break and can go back to my family or be with my best friend?" Annabeth said, the anger rising in her voice.

"Annabeth, you have to hear me out." Percy begged. "Jacob is still on the loose. We can't just sit back and do nothing. I'm a wreck right now but that doesn't mean you have to be! You can help other wo-"

"Oh, Gods!" You cannot be serious! Are you trying to put everything on my shoulders?" Annabeth began to open the extra suitcase she had picked up from her and Faith's apartment and threw clothes in. "Ever since we left, everything has been on my shoulders. Jacob did this to _me. _Not you. I had to go through that, Percy." She stopped throwing clothes in and stood with her hands on her clothes looking at the wall in front of her. "He didn't steal everything from you. He didn't steal your protection, your peace of mind, he didn't steal the love of the city you've always dreamed of living in, he didn't steal…" she paused, and restated the words Percy had said before. "And he didn't steal your _innocence." _She closed her suitcase still staring at the wall, not daring to look at him now.

"We have to stay and wait for the Gods. They will help us. Annabeth, they will help _you_." He closed her suitcase, wanting her to look at him. "Listen."

"Percy, you don't understand. I have been working with the Gods for a year. And they don't follow through with _anything._ I waited ten years for my mother to show that she even cared a little bit about me," her voice was shaking. "She thought that by giving me a job that everything would be forgiven. Well it hasn't." she spat. "Nothing has been forgiven. Only hidden in a scrapbook full of pictures she was never in." Annabeth threw the last of her clothes in her suitcase.

"Annabeth, the Gods will IM us, they will."

"Oh, Percy," She turned to him and scoffed. "Honestly, you don't really believe that." She turned on her heels bringing her suitcase and purse to the door. "Our parents haven't cared, Percy. The never will. Your mindset right now is on turning this guy is so you can get higher in your position at the police station, so don't give me that crap about how Jacob is on the run and could be hurting other people. You don't care! I cannot believe I trusted you. I can see it in your eyes." She sobbed. "You don't want to help me. Just go home to Evanna and just please leave me alone." She opened the hotel door and slid through, slamming it on the way out, leaving Percy to fall on the floor distraught and speechless.

_A/N: 4 more days and then three months of swimming, writing, tanning, camping, traveling, writing, reading, drawing, dancing, sleeping in, staying up late and did I mention writing? Haha. Can you tell I'm excited for summer? That's because I'm crazy stressed and NEED a vacation. Bad. So, I hope you like this chapter, yeah, I kinda had to make Percy and Annabeth fight (though I absolutely __hate __it) it needed to be done, because otherwise I feel like the story wouldn't have gone anywhere. Now I know exactly where I want it to go. I have a feeling I may be making a sequal._

_-Toodles.!_


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth knew Percy would go back to Michigan. She knew he would go back to Evanna, pretending nothing had ever happened. That everything between them was only a dream or some crazy misunderstanding. She knew Percy would forget her, sooner better than later. The soft sound of the fan circulating the room, reminded her of home. The nights her father would tuck her to bed and kiss her goodnight. She wished more than anything she could go back to that moment, where she felt safe and secure in her father's arms. Where he would tell her everything would be alright and he'd protect her. The blankets over her head gave her no such comfort. Her pillows were smeared with mascara and wet with her tears, she didn't care that Faith thought she was with her family in Michigan. All Annabeth wanted was to go home. The tiny apartment she shared with Faith was her home, and nothing was going to stop her from going home, even if it meant walking in on her with an unknown guy. Thankfully, that hadn't happened.

"Annabeth, you can't spend the rest of your life lying in bed. Come on, class starts in an hour. Let's grab some coffee before." Faith sat on the end of her bed, hoping to get her up.

"Who says I need to get up?" she mumbled against her pillow.

"I do, now let's go." Faith smacked her side and stood up.

"Faith, you don't get it." Annabeth turned on her back, looking at the ceiling. "I haven't been in Michigan over the last few days." She put her weight on her elbows to look at Faith. "I've been with…my sister's fiancée. And we've been," Annabeth tried to find the right word to say. "Traveling, I guess."

"Wait, why? How was Evan okay with that?"

"Well, we didn't particularly tell her what we were doing."

"What were you doing?" Faith questioned. Annabeth sighed and fully sat up.

"Looking for someone."

"Who?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?" Faith sat back down on the bed.

"Do you remember the night of my birthday? I went out. And something happened there." Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "Something bad, you could say."

"Annabeth, you don't need to tell me, if you don't want to." Faith tried to comfort her, but it was the last thing she wanted.

"I was raped the night of my birthday," she said her voice rose. Her body felt like it was numb. She couldn't believe she had said it aloud and realized the truth of it. "The night of my twenty first birthday, I was raped by a man named Jacob Smit." Annabeth placed her head in her hands, allowing her to lose control over her mind and body, for the first time in months. She held everything inside, until then. Faith now knew what Annabeth had wanted her to know.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Annabeth said through sobs. Faith rubbed her back, trying to calm her sobs.

"I could have helped, Annabeth. We're best friends. You're like my sister. You were going through too much to be alone or not tell anyone. Did Percy help you? What did he do? Why are you like this?" Everything that had been on Faith's mind over the last few days, as Annabeth had been in bed, was finally out in the open. Annabeth knew Faith needed to know.

"Remember the semester we had to take a Greek Mythology course?" Faith nodded. "Percy and I relate to that course terribly well." Annabeth wanted her to guess, it would make it not as farfetched.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. You know how my mother was never around? Well, Percy's father wasn't around. It's because they were somewhere else the whole time."

"Annabeth, I don't want to play a game. This is ridiculous." Faith groaned, she never did have patience for games.

"Percy and I are Demigods." Annabeth gave up, Faith would never guess that.

"What is that? Ann, I got a D in that class. I barely passed."

"My mother is Athena and Percy's father is Poseidon." Annabeth sighed.

"Oh, my." Faith's eyes grew big as she looked at Annabeth. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious." She said.

"How is that possible?"

"Well, Faith. If you would have paid attention in class you would know that the Gods are just like humans. They can reproduce just as easily as we can." Faith's eyes grew big once more.

"Annabeth, Jacob didn't-"

"No, he didn't. There was a…scare, but he didn't."

'Oh," Faith wrapped her arms around Annabeth's neck, squeezing her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this alone. I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be. I had Percy," Annabeth mumbled. "At the time."

"Well, where is he now?" she asked, pushing Annabeth out of their hug.

"He's back with Evanna in Michigan." Annabeth looked at her twiddling fingers. "Planning their wedding."

"Annie, what are we doing here? Come on. Let's go." Faith stood up, trying to pull Annabeth up.

"No, I can't." she snatched her arm back. "I was the one who left. I was the one who ran out on him. I can't just leave everything and beg him to take me instead of Evan." _Had that come out of her mouth?_ Faith's lips turned into an O shape.

'So, that's what this is about. You're in love with Percy, but he's engaged to your only sister. What a pickle you are in, missy."

"I don't know what to do." Her voice broke. "I love him. I can't get him out of my mind. I can't let go." Faith brushed the side of Annabeth's hair.

"How do you know he's not thinking the same thing?"

He didn't want to be bothered. He didn't want to be spoken to. He didn't want anything to happen that would remind him of Annabeth. Even if that meant locking himself in his room, with nothing but a book and light to keep him company.

He could hear the ruckus of wedding planning coming from downstairs. He didn't want to think about a wedding. Not when Annabeth was back in New York, where he should be right now. Everything inside him wished he would have stayed. Wished he would have chased after her. He stood there watching her leave.

Evanna had bombarded him with questions once he walked in the door without Annabeth. He only answered one of the hundreds she had asked.

"She's home in New York. Where she feels she should be." Was all he said. He couldn't bring himself to say she probably wouldn't be back as long as he was there. He had made such a mess and would take all of it back, all the way back to never meeting Evanna. He wished with everything inside him that it was Annabeth he had met first.

After days being cooped up in his room, he grabbed his bag, and opened the door. He found Faith sitting at the table with her mother, papers sprawled all over the table.

"I can't do this," he said, bluntly. "I can't hurt you like this, Evan. I can't hurt you by marrying you." Evanna walked up from the table and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Percy, what are you talking about?"

"I don't love you, Evan." He said, trying with everything in him to make tears spring from his eyes, but couldn't. He had only ever loved her as a friend. "I can't keep pretending that I love you like a wife, because I don't. We were best friends and that's all I feel we can ever be." Evan showed no emotion. Percy couldn't understand why she would have wanted to get married if she didn't care about anything, but herself.

"The weddings off then." She turned on her heels and grabbed every paper, throwing them in the trash. She turned to Percy with sympathetic eyes, "I'm really sorry I pressured you into get married, Percy. I didn't want it, believe me. My mother can be adamant about a lot of things and this was one of them."

"I cannot believe you." A voice boomed from the table. Her mother stood up. "After everything I've given you and done to make your life better and you do this to me?" her mother's face was red as she ranted. "He has money Evanna, we need that now! How can you be okay with living like a poor person for the rest of your life?"

"What are you talking about?" Percy questioned, his voice calm but still firm. "I'm not rich. I don't have a penny to my name."

"But, Evan, you said-"

"I've never said that Mother." Evanna said. "Percy, I'm sorry. She…I…You should go. But before you go," she slipped the engagement ring off her finger. "I'm sorry for the act I put on. I shouldn't have only because my mother said. She can be scary, but I shouldn't have done it." She placed the ring in his palm. "I think it's time you go find my sister, and give that to the one who truly loves you and who you truly love." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." He put his bag over his shoulder, and headed to the door. A car was pulled into the driveway and a beautiful blonde woman stepped out. The only person he wanted to see at that moment.

_A/N: Hope you liked! I want to try and put in both Percy's and Ananbeth's POV because I think it's important to see how both she and he were feeling. I hope you get the whole thing with Evanna and her mother. Her mother thought Percy was rich so she told Evanna to pressure Percy into wanting to marry Evanna, but she never wanted to marry him because they are best friends. Get it? Hope so. If not just PM me and I can explain it some more. (: Only a few more chapters left. *Wipes tears*_

_Enjoy!_


	22. Chapter 22

"Thank you." He put his bag over his shoulder, and headed to the door. A car was pulled into the driveway and a beautiful blonde woman stepped out. The only person he wanted to see at that moment.

"Annabeth," he whispered. Clearly, she heard him from the look of shock on her face. "What are you doing here?" She walked up to Percy with her arms crossed and her lips in a straight line.

"This is my dad's house. What are you doing here?" she knew the answer to that question, but asked anyways.

"I've been here for a few days. Thinking." He said, shifting his weight.

"About what?" Annaeth asked, untangling her arms.

"You." He said, looking into her stormy grey eyes. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I shouldn't have believed that the-" he noticed the other young woman leaning on the door. Faith, he thought.

"Oh, it's okay." She waved her hand, rolling her eyes. "I know all about your parents. Greek Gods just like you and me." She blew air through her teeth. "Go ahead, continue, carry on." She smiled and leaned her head against the top of the opened door.

Percy shook his head from confusion, but continued, "I shouldn't have believed what our parents told us. I can't believe I actually thought they would help us. I just should have listened to you. My dad wasn't there my whole life, so why should I have trusted him now?"

Annabeth could see the sincerity in his eyes, "Percy, I'm sorry for everything I said too. I didn't mean what I said about the police thing. I know you're just doing your job, by trying to get one less bad person off the streets, but I couldn't help but wonder." She paused, he moved a couple steps closer to her. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, and her soapy skin. "The whole time we were out on our adventure, if that's what you want to call it, I wondered the whole time. I wondered what was going to happen to us, I wondered how we would get Jacob, I wondered if what I felt for you was true and that you felt the same." It was her turn to step closer. "Percy, I like you. A lot. A lot more than I should. And I can't help but-but wonder-" Percy didn't let her talk anymore, he grabbed her neck and kissed her. The kiss had been built up emotions, happiness, sadness, despair, _love_. He loved her. That was all his brain could process at the moment. That's all he knew. He was in love with his ex-fiancée's sister. He was in love with Annabeth Chase.

They parted their lips for air, Percy's hands moved to her cheeks rubbing small circles, "If you could read my mind all your doubts would be gone." He said, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "I love you. I really truly do. Evanna I never really loved, thank goodness she felt the same."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it's off. I'm not marrying your sister." He took the ring from his pocket and looked at it. "I saved up for this ring for months. When I put it on Evanna's finger, I never really felt like it was right. Like I was honest with her when I told her I would love her forever by giving her this ring. But you," he paused, taking her hand. "You I can promise that to." He slipped the diamond ring on her finger and it sparkled as she moved it in the sun.

"Percy," she whispered.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Percy jumped once he heard another voice speaking, "Annabeth Chase, I swear if you say no..." Both had forgotten about the brunette standing beside the car.

Annabeth turned to Percy and smiled, "Yes." Percy wrapped his arms around her waist lightly picking her up off the ground. She looked into his eyes and spoke quietly so Faith wouldn't be able to hear, "I don't want to find Jacob. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt me and I was weak enough to have to go after him because I didn't feel safe." She paused, hoping he would understand. "I feel safe. Right here, right now, in your arms. I don't care. I have you and I can live each and every day with even more hope for the next day than I have for today. I love you, and I don't want to spend my life regretting I let you go just because I couldn't face the fact that Jacob means nothing to me and I can't let him rule my life. I need to live it."

Her words struck Percy. He didn't expect her to give up, if that's what she was doing. _No she wasn't, _he thought, _she's showing she won't let him take her life away, by searching for him. She's stronger than I thought._

"Okay," he said simply, knowing it would be good enough. She smiled.

"Ohmigoodness!" An English accent broke in, "My best friend is getting married? There's so much to do, so much to plan!" Faith ran towards Annabeth, grabbing her arm. "Annie, we must start today!"

Annabeth looked at Percy and shook her voice, "Faith, you don't need to go through all that trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! Are you kidding me? I have to call a caterer, a florist, oh, and the dress shop for an appointment! Then there's the cake…" her voice faded in Annabeth's mind, as she looked at Percy. She would be marrying him in only a couple of months, but even that seemed too long.

"Let's elope," she said under her breath. Percy chuckled but shook his head, and pointed at Faith, "You can't do that to her," he smirked. "It would just crush her little heart." Annabeth grumbled as Faith pulled her into the house. Just before she entered the house she turned and smiled, mouthing the words, 'I hate you' and was pulled into the house by Faith.

Percy placed his hands in his pockets looking at the ground. This was how he should feel, alive, free, and in love. He knew this was the way he wanted it forever, Annabeth by his side and even babbling Faith during parties. He wanted to fight with her for years to come and make up by a sweet kiss. He couldn't imagine anything else. He wanted her forever. And in the second he watched her walking into the house, he imagined her walking into their own house to their grey-eyed kids.

Percy knew who he was and what he wanted. He wanted Annabeth by his side for years to come. Through thick and thin he would stand by her and love her. And in that moment as Percy watched her walk down the aisle in a white dress, he knew he would be the luckiest man in the world. In Annabeth's mind, whatever had happened all those months ago, didn't matter. It didn't matter that they had never found Jacob or that Evanna's mother made her and Percy almost get married, all that mattered was right here, right now. To live in the moment. And that's what they would do for the rest of their lives. Live the day like it's the last they'll ever get.

_A/N: Awww. I'm so sad to say goodbye to this story, but I'm glad it's done, so I can focus on my other stories. I really hope you all enjoyed this story, I had a great time working on this story and I'll never forget all the wonderful people I've talked to during the time I've wrote the story. You all are so kind. Thank you. I cannot believe I reached over 100 reviews, that's like…wow. Thank you all so much, I can't wait to continue another story with you. As this chapter closes on my writing, another opens. _


End file.
